Bring Me To Life
by The Sarcastic Polar Bear
Summary: When Olivia is raped by an old flame, will Elliot fix the pieces of her heart and help her heal? Or will she fall to pieces and let her life stay shattered forever?
1. Chapter 1

Elliot, I just can't put up with this!" Kathy Stabler yelled.

"It's my job!" Elliot yelled back.

"Then find a new one! You're never home and when you are, it's never any longer than for four hours!" Kathy shouted. "And I wouldn't be surprised if you were having an affair with Olivia!"

"I'm not having a damn affair, Kathy!" Elliot hollered honestly. He loved Olivia with all his heart but he would never have an affair. But he didn't love Kathy the way he loved Olivia.

"Oh, whatever, Elliot! I don't want to hear it! Now, get out of here or I will!" Kathy screamed. "I even have my bags packed and I'm demanding full custody!"

Kathy had been planning this? Elliot watched, shocked, as Kathy slung a bag over her shoulder and stalked past him. He grabbed the bag, causing her to whirl around. "What?" Kathy demanded.

"Why did you have your stuff ready?" Elliot demanded.

"I've been ready for this, Elliot! I can't put up with this anymore! I'll call you when it's your turn with the kids!" Kathy snapped. She began to leave again. And Elliot let her. He dropped onto the sofa and buried his head into his hands. Now he would start misbehaving at work and get on trouble, leading to him spilling about Kathy leaving him. Again. He had made a mistake in going back to her. Why had he? Why had he had sex with her? Then he could have had a chance with Olivia. Elliot loved Eli with all of his heart. He had been what made him return to Kathy. But Elliot hadn't really wanted to go back to her. Elliot heard his phone vibrate, but he didn't care. He stared into space and ignored the phone call that could have been the most important one he would ever get. He had expected it to be Kathy, but it was far worse.

An hour later, a knock on his door caused him to jump from his staring into space. "Kathy, this better be good!" he snapped loudly, not caring if she heard. He wanted her to hear. Elliot stood from his sitting position on the couch and made his way to the door. His glare was instantly broken at what he saw. He saw the shock of his life. Olivia stood in front of him, bruised and bloody. She was shivering and crying. Her head was hung down. Elliot was speechless for several seconds, then he snapped into action. Kathy was forgotten.

"Liv! Liv, what happened?" he asked, pulling her into the house and shutting the door. Olivia choked back a sob and stumbled forward, laying her head against his chest as she sobbed. Elliot wrapped his arms around her.

"Liv? Olivia, what happened?" he whispered. Olivia continued to cry into him, frozen in place. Elliot lifted her and carried her to the sofa and sat, sitting her next to him. "Liv?" he mumbled.

"I- I..." Olivia began.

"What happened?" Elliot asked gently. "Honey, what happened to you?"

"I- I was raped," Olivia sobbed. She shook with sobs and clung to Elliot's shirt. The words struck Elliot. He prayed that he had heard wrong. But he knew he hadn't. He pulled Olivia into his lap and stroked her hair as he wrapped his arms around her and rocked her.

"Shhh," he murmured. "Shhh. Don't cry, Liv. It'll be alright. You'll be okay."

"No I won't! He hurt me!" Olivia screamed. "He raped me and beat me!"

"Who?" Elliot whispered, holding her tightly. He wished he could wake up and find that it was all a dream. But he knew he wouldn't. The strong Olivia Benson had been raped and was breaking down.

"I don't want to say anything else!" Olivia cried. "Please, don't make me!"

"Olivia, if you tell me who he is, he won't hurt you again," Elliot promised. He was met by Olivia's sobbing growing louder as she trembled in his lap.

"No, please don't make me tell! I don't want to talk about it anymore!" Olivia wailed. Elliot rocked her back and forth in his arms and continued to stroke her hair.

"Okay, sweetheart, you don't have to tell me now. You can tell me when you're ready, okay?"

"You promise?" Olivia whispered.

"I promise," Elliot assured. "I promise, Liv." Olivia's sobs slowly started to cease and she buried her face into Elliot's neck and wrapped her arms around him.

"Can I stay here tonight?" she pleaded. Elliot softly kissed the top of her head and nodded.

"Of course you can, honey," he promised. "You can stay as long as you want to, okay? You don't have to leave until you feel safe, alright?" He felt Olivia nod against him. He felt her slowly slide out of his lap, but she still clasped his hand. He let her hold it and squeezed hers gently.

"I'm tired, El," she mumbled. Elliot lightly fingered her bruised face and tilted her chin up so that he looked into her eyes. Her beautiful brown eyes were full of tears and fear. Elliot traced the bruises and cuts on her face.

"Olivia," he called quietly. She looked into his eyes. "Liv, we need to take you to the hospital. I'll be with you the whole time, how's that?"

"You won't leave me?" she whispered. Elliot put his large hand on her shoulder.

"I would never leave you," he murmured gently. Olivia leaned against him tiredly and he half-carried her to his car. He helped her into the front seat and buckled her seat belt for her. Olivia felt tears roll down her cheeks as she stared out the car window and thought of the man who had hurt her.

She tried to block him out of her mind, but she kept thinking of how he had hit, kicked, and raped her. Elliot closed his hand around hers and she looked down at it, her tears splashing on her torn pants.


	2. Chapter 2

Elliot pulled into the hospital parking lot. He turned off the ignition and turned to Olvia. "Ready?" he asked softly. Olivia looked at him with watery eyes.

"No," she mumbled. "I'm scared." Elliot took her hand in his and squeezed it, rubbing small circles on the back of it. Olivia's eyes leaked tears again. Elliot let go of her hand briefly to get out of the car and open her door for her. Olivia stumbled against him. Elliot wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close, supporing her.

They opened the doors to the hospital. Elliot turned to face Olivia once more. Her head was hung and Elliot knew that she felt ashamed. He stroked her hair soothingly. "It's okay, Liv. This wasn't your fault."

"I let him get close to me," Olivia whispered. Elliot rubbed her back and held her tightly as they walked to the lobby desk. Elliot calmly ordered a rape kit. Olivia bit back another flow of tears as she and Elliot took their seats on a small sofa. Olivia kept her hand inside Elliot's until her name was called.

"Olivia Benson?" a nurse called. Olivia looked at Elliot.

"Will you come?" she whispered. Elliot nodded gently and helped her up. She kept close to him and never let go of his hand. The nurse smiled at Olivia.

"Olivia, you'll have to come with me," she said, pointing down the hall. Olivia said nothing and stepped even closer to Elliot. "I'm afraid you'll have to come alone, sweetie," the nurse sighed.

"You'll still be here?" Olivia mumbled into Elliot's shoulder. He rumpled her brown hair affectionately.

"Of course I will, Olivia. I'll be right here," he soothed. He watched as the nurse led Olivia down the hall. Olivia looked back over her shoulder at Elliot. She looked so helpless and vulnerable. Elliot smiled softly to encourage her.

Ten minutes later, Elliot was sitting, looking at a magazine. He wasn't really paying attention to it, he was too deep in thought about Olivia. He heard the nurse call his name.

"Elliot Stabler?" she called.

"Yeah? How is she?" Elliot asked, jumping up. The nurse sighed and shook her head.

"She won't do the rape kit," she admitted. "She won't do it unless you're in there with her. You can come with me." The nurse showed Elliot down the hall. Elliot saw Olivia with her face buried in her hands, knees drawn to her chest. She looked up when she heard Elliot's footsteps.

"You came?" she mumbled.

"I came," Elliot murmured, holding her hand. "If it hurts or you get scared, just squeeze my hand, okay?" Olivia nodded.

"You ready now, Olivia?" a female doctor asked. Olivia closed her eyes and nodded. She squeezed them shut as the sheet was lifted. Elliot saw a few stray tears running down Olivia's face. He felt her tighten her grip and heard her let out a small whimper and knew she was terrified. With his free hand, he brushed her tears away. The rape kit was over in minutes.

"It's over?" Olivia whimpered, eyes still closed.

"That's it. Liv, you did great," Elliot comoforted. Olivia opened her eyes. Elliot smiled at her, and she looked at him with tear-brimmed eyes. It broke Elliot's heart to see her so upset.

He helped her up and Olivia reluctantly obeyed when the nurses said she had to have Elliot stand outside as she dressed. Olivia had been cleaned up and Elliot could see that whoever had done this to her had inflicted more emotional than physical pain. He could tell she was in pain by the way she flinched when her finger ran across her bruised jaw. Elliot tool her hand and led her out of the hospital.

The ride to Elliot's apartment was silent. Elliot turned to look at Olivia, but she had fallen asleep. He tenderly fingered her cheek. Upon reaching his apartment, he opened his own door before opening Olivia's. Not wanting to wake her, he scooped her into his arms and carried her inside. He easily unlocked and opened the door. He lay her on his bed and tucked her in. She whimpered when his arms left her and opened her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you," Elliot apologized. "I'll go sleep on the couch, okay?"

"You can have the bed," Olivia offered, embarassed about taking her partner's bed. Elliot shook his head and patted her arm.

"No, you take it, okay?" he urged. Olivia nodded and curled into a ball, and drifted into a fitful sleep. Elliot sighed and slipped into only his boxers and lay on the sofa. He still had yet to go to sleep when he heard a scream from his bedroom.

"Liv!" he yelled. He raced into the bedroom to find her holding her knees to her chest and rocking back and forth. He sat on the bed next to her.

"Help me! He's hurting me! Make him stop!" Olivia sobbed. Elliot wrapped his arms around her. She sobbed into his chest as he rocked her back and forth, stroking her hair.

"Shhhh. Shhh. It's okay, Liv. You're okay, sweetheart," Elliot soothed. Olivia opened her tear filled eyes.

"I am?" she whimpered. "He isn't here?"

"No, honey, he's not here. You're safe, sweetie," Elliot comforted. Olivia buried her face deeper into his chest and let out jerky sobs.

"I dreamed he did it again," Olivia whispered. "He wouldn't stop. What if he hurts me again?"

"Olivia," Elliot mumbled. He tilted her face so that they looked at each other. "Olivia, honey, I promise that as long as you're with me, he won't hurt you ever again."

"He won't?"

"No, sweetheart, he won't. I'll protect you," Elliot promised.

"El?" she asked.

"Yes, Liv?"

"Will you lay with me?" Olivia whispered, afraid he would say no. Elliot nodded.

"Of course I will," he said. He kissed her forehead gently. "I promise I will." Olivia curled up against him, her head in his chest. His arms locked around her. They were like protective walls to shield her. He made sure he didn't trap her. He gently rocked her and ran his hand through her hair.

"Oh, Olivia, who did this to you?" he sighed. Olivia was fast asleep. Whatever son of a bitch that had done this had left her broken.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry, guys, about chapter 2 that I posted yesterday. Wrong one, but I replaced it with the real chapter 2! I had posted chapter 3, AKA this one:  
**

Elliot woke in the morning. It had not been an easy night. Olivia had woken up again screaming and crying. Elliot had held her close and rocked her, stroking her hair. He hated whoever had hurt her with all of his heart. He didn't even know who had done it, and he hated them.

"El?" Olivia whispered, now awake.

"I'm here," Elliot said, patting her arm.

"Do I have to go to work?" Olivia asked.

"No, you don't. I'll stay with you."

"No, I don't want you to get in trouble over me," Olivia protested.

"I'll tell them you're sick and I'm taking care of you. But, Liv, we need to tell them what happened to you," Elliot urged.

"Why?"

"They can help you," Elliot whispered, looking into her eyes, which were beginning to fill with tears. "Promise me you'll tell them? I'll be right with you."

"Only if you're with me," Olivia reluctantly agreed. She shut her eyes at the thought of telling the others what had happened to her.

Elliot drove to the precinct, Olivia in the front passenger seat, her hand clutching his. He could feel her shaking in fear. At the precinct, Olivia stared at the building, unwilling to go inside. Elliot put his hand on her back and led her in. He softly tapped on Cragen's door.

"Come in!" Cragen called. Elliot gave Olivia a reassuring nod and went in before her. Cragen looked up. "Elliot, what's up?" Elliot turned and motioned for Olivia to come in. Cragen looked at Elliot in confusion. Until he saw Olivia. Olivia walked in slowly, eyes rimmed in red. She was pale, and Cragen could see her shaking from where he sat. Olivia instantly moved in closer to Elliot.

"Olivia? Are you okay?" Cragen asked. Olivia shook her head slightly and stood as close to Elliot as possible. Elliot wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"I-I-" Olivia stuttered. "I was raped."

Cragen was speechless. Olivia was like a daughter to him. And here she was trembling with fear after telling him that she had been raped. He watched as Olivia pressed herself into Elliot's side.

"Can I take time off?" Olivia mumbled.

"You can take off as much as you need," Cragen promised. If she hadn't asked, he would have made her take it off. He looked at Elliot.

"Captain, I was gonna take some off to help Liv," Elliot said. Cragen nodded.

"You both have plenty of time. Take as much as you need," Cragen confirmed. He wanted to ask who had hurt Olivia, but he knew it would likely trigger a panic attack for her.

"Liv, are you still tired?" Elliot asked. She nodded against his side. "Okay, how about I take you up to the crib and you can sleep up there?" Olivia nodded again. He beckoned for Cragen to follow. Once Elliot had gotten Olivia settled, he turned to face his boss.

"Elliot, when did you find this out?" Cragen asked.

"She came over last night. She was beaten up and crying. She said she was raped but not who," Elliot sighed. "I took her to the hospital and she refused to do the rape kit unless I went back with her. She woke up twice with nightmares."

Cragen shook his head sadly. "And she still won't say anything else?"

"She's hardly said anything at all. She barely leaves my side," Elliot added. "She's scared to be alone." He stood closer to where she slept to be sure he would be prepared if she had a bad dream.

"Whay time did she show up last night?" Cragen asked.

"About ten," Elliot admitted. "She's a mess, Captain. She would whimper any time I moved away from her."

"Then until she's ready to open up and feels safe, you take time off as well," Cragen commanded. "If she trusts you, make sure you're always with her."

"I promised her I would never leave her," Elliot said. "I'll take her back to my place now." Cragen nodded. Elliot squatted in front of the bed Olivia lay on. She was fast asleep. Elliot didn't want to disturb her, so he scooped her up into his arms. He ignores the stares he got coming down the hall. He placed Olivia gently in his car and buckled her in. She woke up as the engine started.

"W-where am I?" she mumbled, rubbing her eyes.

"We're on our way to my house," Elliot informed quietly. "You can sleep, I don't mind."

"I can't," Olivia admitted. Elliot pulled into his driveway once more and helped her out of the vehicle. It was afternoon. He knew she hadn't eaten anything lately. As soon as they entered his house, Elliot turned to look at her.

"You hungry?" he asked. Olivia shook her head. "Sure?" Elliot pressed. "I can fix you something."

"Not hungry," Olivia murmured. Elliot didn't push her. He knew that she was too scared to eat. He let her sit on the couch and she turned the television on. She took a small nap. She woke two hours later.

"Want anything to drink?" Elliot offered. Olivia hesitated, then nodded. Elliot stood to go get her some water. He filled a glass with cool water and carried it into the living room. His eyes widened at what he saw. Olivia sat, eyes wide, mouth open. She held the remote loosely. She was frozen in place, and she began to tremble. On the TV screen, there was a report of a woman being raped and killed in California. Elliot slammed the cup of water on the table and wrapped his arms around Olivia. She began to sob into his shoulder.

"It's okay, Liv," he comforted. "It's alright. Nobody's gonna hurt you."

"What if he hurts me again?" Olivia wailed. Elliot pulled her into his lap and rocked her back and forth.

"It's okay, Liv. You're safe. I've got you, honey," he mumbled, resting his chin on top of her head. Her sobs faded into hiccups. Elliot handed her the glass of water, and she gulped down a sip.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. She clutched Elliot's shirt. She was still in his lap.

"Olivia, you have nothing to be sorry for. This wasn't your fault. Please don't blame yourself for this. If you tell me who did it, I will personally make sure he never hurts you again," Elliot insisted.

"No, no, no. Please don't make me tell yet!" Olivia begged, her eyes watering again. Elliot sighed and allowed her to bury her face into his chest. They sat in the same position for nearly two hours. Elliot stood up with Olivia in his arms and carried her into his bedroom. He handed her a large t-shirt, and he looked away as she slipped it on, as to be sure that she didn't feel ashamed of him seeing her shirtless.

Olivia instantly curled into Elliot when he lay. As he had done the previous night, he wrapped his arms around her. Olivia fell into sleep.

_Dream-_  
_He was pinning her down, hitting her, touching her. She whimpered as he yanked her pants down, and ripped her shirt open. "Stop!" she screamed. He snickered and slapped her on the face. She let out a small sob._

_"Oh, I'm sorry, did that hurt, Olivia?" the man teased. Olivia was pinned on her back. She felt the weight of him on top of her. It was so awful. His hands were cold. She closed her eyes in horror as he unzipped his pants and pushed himself inside of her._

_"Get off me," she pleaded. He shook his head and slapped her again. "Please!" she cried._

_"No, I don't think I will," the man said coldly._

_End-_  
Olivia woke screaming. Elliot opened his eyes and pulled her tighter against him. "He hurt me, he hurt me!" Olivia screamed into his chest. "He came back!"

"Olivia, he isn't here. I promise you he isn't! You're okay, honey."

"I am?" she whimpered.

"Yes, Olivia. It's okay, baby," Elliot soothed, rubbing small circles on her back as he mumbled the comforting words. Olivia's choking sobs faded. She never fell asleep the rest of the night. She wanted to avoid another cold, dark nightmare.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the great reviews! I present to you a long chapter! Warning: A slightly darker rape dream.**

Olivia stayed awake the rest of the night. Her eyes threatened to close any second, but she wouldn't allow it. She didn't want to relive the attack. Or see her rapist's face ever again. She shivered in fear. Elliot, now awake, felt it.

"Liv? You okay?" he asked, knowing she was far from it. "Cold?"

"No," Olivia mumbled. Elliot's arms were around her, holding her close. "I'm just.." she trailed off, and Elliot understood that she was scared. He could tell by her droopy eyelids that after her dream, she had stayed awake. He pressed his chin on top of her head. Olivia snuggled into the crook of his neck. Elliot patted her back gently.

"You didn't sleep, did you?" he asked. He felt Olivia shake her head lightly.

"No," she admitted. "I just couldn't. El, he keeps coming into my dreams! I can't sleep if I have to dream about it all the time!"

"I know, Liv, I know. When you feel safe, you can tell me, and he'll go to jail and never, ever get out," Elliot murmured.

"What if I never feel safe again?" Olivia whispered. Her voice came out as a soft whimper, and the words broke Elliot's heart. Olivia was falling apart. His tough partner had been raped and was breaking down.

"You're safe with me, Olivia. I'm not leaving you for anything."

"Elliot?"

"Yes, Olivia?"

"What about Kathy?"

"What about her?"

"The other night, when I came, you yelled about Kathy. I almost thought about leaving," Olivia confessed. Elliot felt a pang of guilt. He had yelled about Kathy and opened the door to see Olivia sobbing.

"Kathy's history," Elliot said, tyring to force a chuckle. "She decided she still can't take being a cop's wife."

"I don't want to be the reason she left," Olivia said, feeling guilty as well. Elliot took her face in his hands and lifted it to look into her eyes.

"Olivia, it was not your fault. Kathy left because I was never home. It was her choice, she even had her bag packed ahead of time."

"You're sure?" Olivia asked, still not believing her partner's words. Elliot nodded, and she stopped saying it was her fault. Deep down, she blamed herself for her attack and what happened between Elliot and Kathy. Even more, she blamed herself for letting herself get raped by someone she had already lost trust in.

"Want any breakfast?" Elliot asked. Olivia shook her head. She was hungry, having not eaten in two nights, but she refused to eat. "Liv, honey, you need to eat," Elliot urged. Olivia shrugged. "How about you try a little bit?" Elliot offered. Olivia nodded reluctantly, and he fixed her some toast. She ate four bites, and Elliot didn't push her to eat more. He simply tossed the leftovers in the trash can and piled the plate into the sink. He returned to see Olivia with her face buried into her hands.

"Hey," he whispered, sitting next to her, placing his hand on her back. "Hey, what's the matter?" he asked softly.

Olivia leaned her head against Elliot's shoulder. "I'm sorry," she mumbled. "I want to tell you who, but I-"

"Olivia, you can tell me when you feel okay. But, I promise you that if I find out who he is, he will regret that he ever touched you, okay? I'll make sure he never gets out of jail."

"He said he has friends to bail him," Olivia murmured. "He said they would bail him out no matter how high it was and he also said that he'd hurt anyone I told. I don't want you to get hurt." Elliot's anger towards the unknown man rose. This man had badly traumatized Olivia.

"How would he find me?" Elliot asked.

"He knows you," Olivia mumbled. "He knows who you are and where you live."

Elliot's mind raced. Who did Olivia know that knew where Elliot lived? Elliot made a mental note to double check his locks, even though there was a possiblity that it was an empty threat. He waited until Olivia looked away, he didn't want to scare her more than she already was. It was morning, in broad daylight, so a break-in wasn't likely. He heard Olivia stifle a yawn, unsuccessfully.

"You want to sleep?" Elliot offered. Olivia shook her head. She didn't want to wake up with a terrible dream in her head. Olivia draped her arm across Elliot's chest and tried to fight sleep, but eventually her eyes flickered closed. Elliot pulled her into him, holding her. Her chest rose and fell softly as she breathed.

She was sleeping apparently peacefully until Elliot felt her jerk and begin to tremble. She clutched his shirt, and hid her face in his chest, screaming and crying. "Shh, Liv. Shhhhhh. It's okay, sweetheart. You're fine. I'm here. I've got you," Elliot whispered tenderly.

"El-" she sobbed. Elliot rubbed her back and ran his fingers through her brunette locks softly.

"I'm right here. I've got you, honey," he soothed. Olivia opened her eyes. Here she was again, sobbing in Elliot's arms. He was rubbing small circles on her back as he rumpled her hair.

"I'm sorry," Olivia choked out, sobbing. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. You didn't do anything wrong. The bastard that hurt you needs to be sorry," Elliot insisted. "You have nothing to be sorry for."

"I know, but I just can't! If he finds out I told, he'll kill me and you!" Olivia cried. It shattered Elliot's heart to see her like this. Broken down and weeping. She was terrified to even sleep.

"I won't let him. I'll kill him before he hurts you. I wanna kill for for what he did to you," Elliot spoke. He was speaking his true feelings. He wanted to kill the man that had damaged Olivia. His Olivia. Elliot loved her so much.

Olivia tried to stop her tears. They continued to fall, her sobs kept on coming. She couldn't stop. Elliot saw her trying to stop the tears. He wrapped his arms around her more tightly.

"Olivia, just let it out," he comforted. Olivia had cried so much since she had been attacked. She sobbed into his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck. She shook with sobs and fear. It brought tears to Elliot's eyes. Olivia cried uncontrollably until she fell asleep. Elliot carried her into his bedroom and tucked her into his bed. He sat next to her in case she had a nightmare.

_-Dream-_  
_She was entering her apartment one night. She heard a slight bump. She froze and listened. Nothing. She shrugged and went to bed. She heard a knock on her door. She prepared her gun just in case. She peered out the peephole. Nobody. She turned to go back to bed, but the door flung open. She whirled around. He jumped at her, pinning her down, knocking her gun feet away._

_"Get off me!" she screamed. She kicked angrily. The man chuckled and sat on her legs, and held her hands over her head. She was trapped. "Help!" she yelled. She whimpered as her pants were removed and his cold hand made it's way, fingering her. She screamed as he undid his own pants. He snickered as he slid inside of her._

_"Don't you tell anyone. If you do, I'll kill you and Elliot."_  
_-Dream-_  
"No!" Olivia screamed. "No! Don't do it!" Elliot jumped into action and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Olivia sobbed into the crook of his arm.

"Shhhh. Liv, it's okay. It's alright."

"I had a dream again! They won't stop! And they're awful!" Olivia screamed. Elliot gently ran his hand through her hair and stroked her back. "I wish they'd stop!" Olivia wailed.

"I wish they would, too, honey. I wish they would. I wish I could kill whoever did this to you."

"He said he'd kill you and make me watch!" Olivia choked. Those had been the words she had been told when it happened. "He said he'd kill you then me! I don't want you to die! I don't want to die!"

"You're not going to die, Olivia. I've got you," Elliot whispered. Olivia's sobs slowly faded as she shook with horror. Elliot leaned his chin on top of her head. "Olivia?"

"Y-yes?"

"If I take you down to the precinct, would you feel safer? We can talk there."

"What if he finds out? I don't want him to know I said anything!"

"Olivia, he won't know."

"You promise?" Olivia asked. Elliot hugged her tightly. She sunk into his embrace, wishing it would never end.

"I promise, honey. He won't," Elliot confirmed. Olivia paused, then nodded shakily. "Do you want to take a shower first?" Elliot offered. Olivia nodded again. He took her hand and led her into the bathroom.

"Will you stay outside the door?" Olivia asked. Elliot nodded and patted her shoulder.

"Of course I will." Elliot slipped out the door and heard the shower curtain open. Soon the water sounded. He heard the curtain pull closed and he heard Olivia begin to let out wracking sobs. He lightly tapped the door. "Liv? You okay?" he worried. He knew Olivia was far from okay. She didn't answer his question, but was out of the shower in minutes. Elliot winced slightly when he saw her. She had run the water hot enough to leave red spots, and had scrubbed her skin on her arms raw. Elliot took her into his arms. Olivia walked with him, tears streaming down her face.

Elliot pulled into the parking lot of the precinct. He had sent Cragen a text to alert him that he and Olivia were coming. Elliot led Olivia into a small room. She sat down and hung her head. Elliot felt like he could just hold her and protect her, and never let her go.

"Olivia, you're safe here. You don't have to worry about a thing. If you tell me who he is, I'll bring him right down and lock his ass up," Elliot promised. Olivia blinked back tears. She wanted so badly to tell Elliot who had hurt her. "And, Liv, if you don't feel ready, we can try another day, okay?"

"I-I-" Olivia stuttered. "I'm sorry." Elliot wrapped his hand around hers and smiled at her.

"It's okay, Liv. You can tell me whenever you're ready."

Cragen, Munch, and Fin were watching as Elliot held Olivia's hand as she began to cry.

"Elliot wasn't lying when he said she was really shaken up," Munch noted. He wanted to hurt the man who had hurt Olivia. They all did.

"Olivia? We can go home if you want, sweetheart," Elliot invited. "We don't have to do this until you feel safer."

"I-I want to t-tell you but I c-can't," Olivia sniffled. She began to cry harder. Elliot wrapped his arm around her. Olivia leaned her head against his shoulder. He stood up, gently pulling her up. It was such a sad sight. Elliot leading a tearful Olivia out of the room. Olivia couldn't stop thinking of the cruel man who had done this to her.

"Liv? You want anything to eat?" Elliot asked. Olivia shook her head. "You sure?" Olivia nodded again.

"Not hungry," she insisted.

"Honey, I just wanna make sure you're healthy. Please eat something," Elliot begged. Olivia reluctantly nodded through her tears. Elliot drove to a small coffee shop. He bought Olivia a donut, which she ate less than half of.

"Please don't make me eat any more," Olivia pleaded. Elliot squeezed her hand comfortingly.

"I won't, you did good," he assured. "I'll be right back, I just need to toss out the trash." Olivia nodded, not wanting him to leave her. As they left, Olivia saw someone familiar. Someone she hoped she would never see again.

"No. No, no," Olivia breathed. Elliot looked at her.

"What is it, sweetie?" he asked. Olivia's eyes watered as she began to sob.

"No, no, no, no!" she panicked. She began to back away. Elliot wrapped his arms around her from behind. Olivia began to shake uncontrollably. Pure terror took over her. It felt as if ice had been dumped down her spine. Elliot cupped her face gently.

"Olivia, what is it?" he urged. Olivia didn't answer him. Her sobs grew louder and louder, and she trembled more and more. She turned to bury her face into her partner's chest.

"He's here," she whispered, barely audible. Elliot caught the words and the fear in her voice. "He's here, El," she whimpered.

"Who is he, Olivia? Show me where he is!" Elliot pressed. Olivia turned to see where the man was. He was gone.

"He's gone! He must know I told! Elliot, what if he comes?" Olivia gasped. "What if he finds us?"

Elliot held her close. "Olivia," he sighed. "You need to tell me. We'll go to the precinct and you can tell me, please?"

"I'm scared!" Olivia cried. She felt her knees buckle. Elliot held her up, and kissed the top of her head. He rumpled her hair. He felt tears fall down his cheeks at how broken Olivia was. She was trembling so hard that he lifted her and carried her to the car. He kept his hand tightly around hers.

Olivia was re-living it all. She had seen the man again. Elliot wrapped his arms around her and carried her inside. He brushed off the surrounding crowd and entered a room. He quickly sent an alert to Cragen, who stood outside of the room while Elliot talked to Olivia.

"Olivia, who was the man you saw? He was the one that hurt you?" he asked. Olivia shakily nodded.

"Y-yes."

"What did he look like?" Elliot whispered.

"Black hair, about 6'2"," Olivia mumbled. The description stirred up an idea in Elliot's mind. No way. . .

"Liv, who is he?" Elliot demanded, trying to sound as gentle as possible. Olivia pulled her knees to her chest and began to sob. Elliot knelt on the floor and lay his hand on her back, and his other on her arm. "Liv? Who?"

"He, he-" Olivia began, choking on her rough sobs.

"Olivia, baby, who is he? What's his name?" Elliot begged. Olivia threw her arms around his neck and sobbed into his shoulder. Elliot sat on the chair, holding Olivia in his lap.

"Dean Porter!" she screamed.

**DUN DUN DUN!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Another chapter! *gasp* Thanks for the reviews, wow! *dances* I don't own anyone but Dean's unnamed lawyer  
**

Dean Porter. The name danced in Elliot's mind. He had never liked him. And now Elliot hated him even more. Olivia sobbed loudly. Elliot wrapped his arms around her more tightly.

"Elliot, what if he comes back?" Olivia cried. Elliot cradled her head.

"It's okay, Liv. It's okay. I'll arrest the bastard and it'll be okay."

"No, it won't! He can always be bailed!" Olivia choked. "Then he'd be back on the streets!"

"Honey, if that happens, I'll take care of you, I promise," Elliot soothed. Olivia grabbed his shirt and cried into it. Elliot rocked her back and forth in his arms. He slowly stood and carried her out of the room. He whispered something in Cragen's ear, and the older man nodded. It was a heartbreaking sight. Olivia breaking down in a flood of sobs in Elliot's arms.

Elliot carried Olivia into the crib and sat on one of the beds. He cradled her in his arms as she sobbed. "Elliot, I'm so scared," she whimpered.

Elliot leaned his head against hers. "I know, Liv. Don't worry. I'll make sure Porter gets arrested. You need to rest. I'll be right with you the whole time."

"You won't leave?"

"I'll never leave you, I promise," Elliot assured. He felt his own eyes water. Elliot continued to hold her until she fell asleep. He settled her on the bed, and opened the door, motioning for Cragen to enter.

"What did she tell you?" Cragen asked quietly.

"She told me who raped her, but she's terrified he'll hit bail," Elliot answered.

"Who was it?"

"Porter," Elliot sighed.

"Dean Porter?" Cragen gasped, stunned. Elliot nodded. "Son of a bitch," Cragen commented.

"That bastard said he'd kill her and anyone who helped her," Elliot mumbled angrily. "He even thought it out. He knows how to get into her house, knows where I live, he knew she would fall for it! And she claims that she saw him earlier at the coffee shop. She had a panic attack."

"I'll send Munch and Fin to track Porter down. You take care of Olivia," Cragen commanded. Elliot nodded and knelt beside Olivia's bed. She stirred from her sleep.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," Elliot apologized.

"It's okay," Olivia assured. She looked up at him. "Elliot? What's gonna happen to Porter?"

"Munch and Fin are tracking him down now," Elliot informed. "And I'll make sure he gets the crap beaten out of him for what he did to you."

"Thanks, El," Olivia whispered. Elliot nodded and smiled.

"I'd do anything for you, Olivia," he said truthfully. He would die for her. Olivia opened her mouth to speak, but was stopped by Elliot's phone.

"Stabler," Elliot answered, not reading the caller ID. He furrowed his eyebrow in frustration.

"Elliot, do you know where Elizabeth is?" Kathy demanded.

"No, why?"

"She was supposed to be home an hour ago!" Kathy exclaimed. "Is she with you? Tell the truth!"

"No, Kathy, she isn't!" Elliot insisted. At the sound of Kathy's name, Olivia hung her head. Elliot squeezed her shoulder comfortingly.

"Well, then, where is- Oh! Here she is! Elliot, do you want them this weekend?"

"I'm a bit busy this weekend," Elliot admitted. Olivia closed her eyes guiltily. Elliot shook his head, silently telling her not to blame herself.

"Fine. Next week then," Kathy groaned, hanging up. Elliot slipped his cell phone back into his pocket and turned to Olivia.

"El, you can be with your kids. I can-" Olivia began to speak, but Elliot interupted her.

"Liv, I can see the kids whenever I want," he said. "I don't mind. I want to help you."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure. How about we head back to my place now?" Elliot invited. Olivia nodded. She stood close to Elliot as they walked. Elliot wrapped his arm around her shoulders and allowed her to lean her head on his shoulder.

"El?" Olivia asked.

"Yes?"

"What if Dean gets a lawyer and they don't even try to arrest him? He's an FBI agent! He could easily get away," Olivia mumbled.

"We have proof that he hurt you, Liv," Elliot assured. "And we'll all try to make sure that he gets locked up and never gets out, okay?"

"Okay," Olivia murmured. She leaned her forehead against the cold glass window of Elliot's car. She stared out the window, feeling like she was being watched. She shuddered at the thought.

"Anything wrong?" Elliot asked.

"I feel like I'm being... Watched," Olivia confessed. "It's scary! What if he already knows I told? What if he comes and hurts us?"

"Olivia, sweetie, he won't. Even if he does, I promise I'll protect you."

"But what if he hurts you? Elliot, I don't what that to happen!" Olivia cried. Elliot put his hands on her shoulders.

"Olivia, I promise, he will not hurt me," Elliot insisted.

"I just-" Olivia trailed off. Elliot's cell phone began to ring again. He answered it, reading the caller ID to be "Munch."

"Any sign of Porter?" Elliot asked. Olivia shivered at the sound of the FBI agent's name and leaned into Elliot.

"We tracked him down. We're bringing him down now," Munch said. "Is Olivia okay to come down and ID him? We gathered up some look-a-likes."

Elliot took the phone from his face. "Liv? They found Porter. Are you okay to ID him?"

"Will you be with me?"

"Of course I will."

"I guess so.

"Yeah, she's ready," Elliot said into the phone. He hung up and took Olivia's hand into his. She clutched it tightly, and he knew how scared she was to see Dean Porter again. "I promise he won't hurt you," Elliot whispered.

He drove Olivia to the precinct. He led her down the hall, where five men were lined up. Elliot recognized the fourth as the real Porter. Olivia trembled.

"It's okay, honey. Just tell me which one," Elliot mumbled into her ear. Olivia hung her head and felt a stray tear trickle down her cheek.

"Number four," she mumbled. Dean's face clouded over. The look-alikes all looked relieved. Elliot glared at him. Olivia caught the glare that Dean returned, and hid her face in Elliot's chest.

"Don't worry, Liv. It's okay. He's not going to hurt you again. We'll have him questioned and get him to confess, okay?" Elliot soothed. Olivia nodded halfheartedly. Elliot allowed her to lean her body against his and led her out of the room. "It was Porter," Elliot said to Munch and Cragen. Olivia tried to stifle a sob.

"We'll lock the son of a bitch up. Don't worry, Liv," Munch said. Olivia nodded slowly, her head still on Elliot's chest. Dean was pulled into an interogation room, and Elliot hugged Olivia.

"You did it, Liv. You did great, sweetheart. They're asking him what he did right now."

"What if he lies and gets a good lawyer?" Olivia sniffled. "Then what happens?" Elliot didn't say anything. He knew it was possible, it had happened before. But he didn't tell Olivia that. It would make her worse.

"I said I'd protect you, and I will," Elliot promised. "I would never let you get hurt again." Elliot led Olivia into his car, and drove to his apartment. He opened the door for her. "You hungry?" he asked.

Olivia shook her head. "N-no," she lied.

"Liv, you really should eat something," Elliot protested. "How about just a little something?" Olivia gave in reluctantly and wound up eating three bites of a bagel.

"Do I have to eat more?" Olivia asked. Elliot shook his head. He was just glad that she had actually eaten anything.

"That's okay. I just want to make sure you don't get sick," he said, throwing her remains of the food in the trash can. He hears his cell phone ringing. "Stabler," he answered.

"Elliot, we have a problem," Cragen said quietly, knowing that Olivia would be nearby and not wanting to upset her. "Porter lawyered up. And he has a good one."

"Okay, well, I'll be there soon," Elliot assured. He put the phone in his pocket.

"What's wrong?" Olivia asked.

"Nothing," Elliot lied, not wanting to scare her.

"Did Porter get a lawyer?" Olivia asked fearfully. "The truth, Elliot."

"Yeah," Elliot said softly. "He did." Olivia looked terrified and pale. Elliot smiled gently at her. "Don't worry, it's gonna be alright," he promised. Olivia wrapped her arms around him, wanting his comfort. Elliot returned the hug and kissed the top of her head gently. Olivia appreciated his warm embrace and soft kiss. Elliot drove back to the precinct, Olivia in the front passenger seat. She walked next to him and he held her hand as they entered the precinct.

"What's gonna happen?" Olivia asked softly.

"We'll try to get him to change his mind, but we'll try our best to win the trial," Elliot whispered. A trial. Olivia shuddered. "What is it, honey?" Elliot asked.

"I don't want to go to trial," she whispered. "What if he gets away?"

"I'll be there the whole time. If you get scared, you just look at me, alright?" Elliot offered. Olivia nodded shakily. Porter was whisked into an interrogation room with his lawyer. "You want me to tell him how I feel?" Elliot asked. Olivia paused.

"I do," she admitted. "But I don't want him to hurt you. Can we both go? If you'll stay right beside me?"

Elliot was a bit shocked that she had asked to go with him, but considering she was terrified for him to leave her, he chose that it wouldn't be too bad. But if something were to happen to Olivia, he would never forgive himself. "If you're sure, you can come," he said.

"I'm sure," Olivia whispered. She didn't want to face Dean, but she didn't want Elliot to go in there alone. "But if he tries to hurt you, he has to hurt me first."

"Olivia, listen to me," Elliot said, looking directly into her deep brown eyes. "I do not want him to hurt you. I'd rather get hurt than let him hurt you again."

Olivia tensed as soon as they entered the interrogation room. Dean was mumbling something unhearable in his lawyer's ear. "So you got a lawyer?" Elliot noted.

"I'm not under arrest for something I didn't do," Dean said coldly.

"Olivia identified you as her attacker," Elliot insisted.

"Trying to get revenge for that case, Olivia?" Dean snarled, referring to the case when the young couple had been found murdered in the back of a truck, and Dean had been an accessory to it, saying it was for the law. He had told Olivia that their feelings didn't matter, leaving her heartbroken.

Olivia was silent as Elliot leaned closer to Dean. "You raped her and now she's really shaken up, how does that make you feel?" Elliot whispered. Dean tried to hide a smirk. Elliot caught it and grabbed the agent by his shirt.

"Detective, let my client go," the lawyer commanded. Elliot scowled at both men angrily.

"What if I did do it?" Dean spoke.

"Dean, shut up," the lawyer warned. He muttered something into Dean's ear. Dean scowled and nodded.

"Care to share your little secret?" Elliot asked, taking his place next to Olivia. She was shaking and Elliot put his hand on her shoulder comfortingly.

"He did it, El," she whispered into his ear. Elliot stroked her back soothingly.

"I know he did, he just won't say so," Elliot said aloud. Dean jumped up, and his lawyer grabbed his shoulders. Dean separated himself and lunged at Elliot. Olivia let out a small scream as Elliot was tackled. Elliot easily pried the FBI agent off of him and pinned him to the floor.

"At least now we can arrest you for assaulting an officer," Elliot retorted.

"Okay. I did it," Dean confessed calmly. He glared at Olivia. "I broke into her house and found she wasn't home. Then I hid until she came home and attacked her in the alleyway."

"Liv? Is that what happened?" Elliot asked. Olivia nodded frantically.

"And I told her she better keep her mouth shut. Looks like she didn't," Dean growled. Olivia backed against the wall as Elliot slapped handcuffs on him.

"Looks like this rat bastard won't bother you again," Elliot told Olivia. Olivia followed him out of the room. Elliot turned Dean to Fin and Munch. "Add assaulting an officer on top of rape, will ya?" he said. He turned to Olivia as Dean was whisked away. Olivia threw her arms around Elliot and he held her close.

"El?" she asked.

Not breaking the hug, Elliot answered her. "Yes?"

"I'm still afraid. What if he gets bailed? Or what if he lies in court?" Olivia mumbled. "I'm sorry. I know he's being locked up, but I don't feel safe yet."

"I know, Liv. You just need some time, and we'll just see how the trial goes," Elliot said. He stroked her hair and patted her back as they stood there. Olivia couldn't seem to ease the burden of fear off of her heart.

**I don't like this one for some reason.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's another chapter. IDK who the judge is, so I made my own judge, Judge Hollaway, and I only own him and Dirk, Dean Porter's lawyer. I watch SVU on USA, so I'm not sure on who the current ADA is, so I used Alex. I'm not used to her, but I don't like Casey Novak a lot, so I used Alex. And I realize I made a mistake when Olivia was ID-ing Dean, the perps can't see the victim at the window thing, but I did it for the story. Even though it wouldn't make sense if they could see each other. Cuz then the perps would fake voices and crap. I'll stop rambling and sya this: If I owned SVU, Kathy would have died in Paternity, EO would have happened and I'd have more than 8 bucks in my wallet.**

Olivia woke in the morning. She had slept on an hour of sleep, and had woken up in the night screaming and crying. Elliot had held her close as she sobbed. Today was the day she went to court. She didn't want it to happen. She was terrified of what would happen.

Elliot put his hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him. "I'm so nervous," Olivia whispered. "And scared."

Elliot put his arm around her shoulders in a sideways hug. He rubbed her arm. "Don't worry, Liv. Hopefully Porter's lawyer isn't as great as he claims to be. And Porter confessed, remember that. We can use that in court."

"But, what if he accuses us of lying?" Olivia asked. "Last time we saw him, he got away with helping in murder."

Elliot didn't know what he should say. "We'll just wait and see how this works out. No matter how, I won't let him get to you."

They drove to the precinct. Elliot opened Olivia's door for her, and he squeezed her hand to reassure her that it would be okay. They walked, hand in hand, into the precinct. It was time for trial. Olivia was trembling. Before entering the room, Elliot turned to her.

"You ready?" he asked softly.

"I don't know," Olivia admitted. "I'm nervous. And scared!" Elliot took her hands in his and looked down into her face. His ice blue eyes gazed into her chocolate brown orbs.

"Liv, if you get scared, just look at me, okay?" he soothed.

"Okay," Olivia whispered. Elliot gave her a quick hug. He put his hand on the small of her back and patted her, and led her Ito the trial room. Olivia shakily walked up to the seat she was supposed to be in. Elliot smiled at her and sat in the front row.

"Your honor, Agent Porter confessed to raping Detective Benson in an alley near her home three days ago," Alex Cabot said.

"Agent Porter?" the judge checked.

"I did no such thing," Dean insisted. "I was undercover at the time in Oregon."

"Objection!" Alex protested. Olivia closed her eyes. She opened them and looked at Elliot. He saw the fear in her eyes. He nodded at her. She bit her lip and tried not to cry.

"Is there any proof that the story is true?" Judge Hollaway demanded.

"No there is not," Dean's lawyer, Dirk, stated. "My client was obviously not in the city at that time."

"He confessed and matched Olivia's story perfectly!" Alex argued.

"Dean Porter has a flawless record. We have every right to believe that he has been set up," Dirk fought.

"What does the defendant plead?" Judge Hollaway requested.

"Not guilty, your honor," Dean pleaded.

"Detective Benson? Anything you would like to say?" Holloway questioned.

"H-he did do it. He's lying," Olivia whimpered.

"Detective Benson is falsely accusing my client," Dirk insisted. "I have proof that he was undercover."

Elliot jumped up. "He was in the city at the time!" he argued.

"Detective Benson?" Holloway checked.

"Y-yes. He w-was," Olivia choked, beginning to cry.

"This is a false arrest! We know that Detective Benson was possibly raped, but there is no chance that my client is guilty!" Dirk insisted. Olivia felt tears roll down her cheeks. "My client did not confess to raping her, as he is innocent."

"He did it!" Olivia insisted.

"Bitch is accusing me wrongly!" Dean yelled. "I never confessed to a crime I didn't commit!" he lied.

Olivia let out a sob. Elliot wanted to run up to her and hold her and tell her it would be okay. But he knew it wouldn't. Dean's lawyer approached Olivia.

"History shows that Olivia Benson and my client have a past that left her upset with him, and we believe that she is trying to falsely report rape to get revenge," Dirk snapped. Olivia shook her head. "And there is no evidence that she was raped at all."

"No!" Olivia protested. "I-I was! He did!"

"We want to charge her with making false charges," Dirk demanded. Olivia froze.

"Your client is proven not guilty. Detective Benson will not be tied as guilty for filing false charges until it is proven," Holloway granted. "You are free to go."

As Dean walked by Olivia, he whispered, "That's what you get for telling, bitch! I'll make sure you pay." Olivia sobbed and made her way off the stand. She stumbled into Elliot's arms. She threw her arms around him and sobbed into his chest.

"Elliot," she sobbed. Elliot wrapped his arms around her. He rumpled her hair and rest his chin on top of her head. He rocked her back and forth.

"It's okay, honey. We'll get him locked up soon, I promise," he soothed.

"He'll be out on the streets! He told me I would pay!" Olivia cried. She was shaking with sobs. Elliot wanted to kill Dean and his lawyer by now. He continued to stroke Olivia's hair.

"Shhhhh. It's okay, sweetie. C'mon, let's get you home."

"I can still stay with you?" Olivia murmured.

"As long as you want to," Elliot said.

"Y-you sure?" Olivia whimpered. Elliot nodded. "I don't want to be a burden," Olivia whispered.

"Of course you can," Elliot assured. "And you'd never be a burden."

"Thank you," Olivia mumbled. She was trembling like a leaf as she cried. Elliot lifted her into his arms and carried her into the bullpen.

"Porter lied in court and he's free as a bird," Elliot informed Munch and Fin, as they had been tied interviewing a perp during Olivia's trial. Olivia shuddered at the thought of Dean Porter out on the streets, looking for her. Elliot stroked her hair, feeling guilty for scaring her.

"He really did it, El," Olivia whispered.

"I know, honey," Elliot sighed. He sat in his desk chair, holding Olivia in his lap. Alex patted Olivia's shoulder gently and handed her a glass of water.

"Here, Liv," she offered. Olivia took it and sipped at it.

"W-what do I do now?" she stuttered. "He said I was gonna pay for telling!"

"We'll put a spotter in front of your house, Elliot," Cragen said. "And tell them to keep an eye on you and to watch for Porter."

"H-his lawyer lied too! He knew Dean confessed!" Olivia choked.

"He knew about it and doesn't want Porter to be arrested," Elliot said. "He can be charged for wrongly accusing you of reporting a false rape."

"They wanted me in jail!" Olivia cried. "What if that happens?"

"Don't worry, honey, we won't let you be arrested," Munch soothed.

"Yeah, Liv. It's gonna be fine, you'll see," Elliot added. He hoped. He kept the thought silent. There was no need to frighten her. He wrapped his arms more tightly around her. He wanted to protect her from whatever may hurt her and never let her go. He hated to see her hurt, so broken.

. . . . . .

That night, Elliot sat on the sofa, Olivia's head on his chest. His arm was around her shoulders, holding her to him. She had nearly fallen asleep when the door burst open. She jumped, and Elliot whirled around to see Dean Porter in the doorway. Olivia screamed and tried to run. Elliot pulled her to his chest and enveloped her in a warm embrace.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he demanded, glaring at Porter.

"I came to get payback, but looks like I can't now," Porter grumbled. Olivia's screams faded. She turned to look at the agent, but did not leave Elliot's arms. She winced as she saw Porter. It brought back memories from the night he had attacked her. Tears leaked down her face.

"Am I making you sad?" Porter teased, faking pity.

"Shut up!" Elliot yelled. "Shut up and leave! How'd you even get in here?"

"My partner drugged those cops watching," Porter said, shrugging, as if they were talking about the weather rather than crime.

Olivia's eyes caught sight of Dean's gun. She whimpered. Elliot gently hugged her. Porter pulled his gun out, and aimed it at them. Olivia pressed herself into Elliot, who frantically looked the room over for his gun. He stretched his arm out and grabbed it, and aimed it at the FBI agent.

"Stay back," Elliot warned.

"You shoot, and I shoot," Porter retorted. He pointed his pistol at Olivia, who sobbed and buried her face into Elliot's shoulder. Porter snickered and aimed his weapon at Elliot. His finger began to tighten on the trigger, until an earth-shattering BANG was heard. Elliot pulled Olivia to the floor, and fell into a field of blackness as his head struck the floor. Olivia screamed.

"Elliot!" she wailed. He was unconscious. Olivia curled up to him and sobbed. She felt Porter grab her waist. "No!" she yelled. "Let me go!"

Porter slung the struggling brunette over his shoulder and carried her into the bedroom. He dropped her on the bed, and Olivia screamed as he began to work at her pants. He slapped her across the face, and she began to relive the nightmare. She screamed again, and he punched her. Hard. She whimpered as her eye was struck, leaving her barely able to see from her right eye.

"Shut up, bitch!" Porter growled. He had successfully ripped her pants off and was undoing her shirt. He tossed the top aside and easily worked her bra off. He then proceeded to rip her undrwear off. Olivia trembled, and tried to scream again.

"Don't!" she begged. Porter slapped her again, and she sobbed harder as he undid his own pants. She closed her eyes as he thrust himself inside of her, and fingered her. His other hand clawed at her breast, and he smirked as she shuddered.

Elliot opened his eyes. He heard screams coming from the bedroom. He jumped up, ignoring his massive headache. He walked in to see Porter on top of Olivia, she was naked and his pants were open. Olivia was crying in pain and terror. Elliot lunged, and ripped the black-haired man off of her. He punched Porter in the face, and slammed his head to the floor. Olivia frantically pulled on a bathrobe that lay in the floor, not wanting to be seen naked.

Elliot slammed his fist into Porter's face, and jammed his knee into his groin. Porter moaned and managed to shove Elliot off of him. He grabbed his gun, and Olivia screamed. Elliot ran to her, but was struck in the head, falling unconscious again.

"El!" Olivia screamed. She knelt beside him. Porter grabbed her again and dragged her to the bathroom. He ripped her robe off and threw it. "No! Not again!" she wailed. Porter held her in his grasp and filled the bathtub. He dropped her into it.

"W-what are you-" Olivia began.

"Getting evidence off!" Porter snapped. He held her in place as the soapy water slowly removed his evidence. He yanked her up and dragged her into the bedroom again. He threw her on the floor, and pulled out a pair of scissors and a syringe.

"What are you gonna do?" Olivia screamed, crawling next to Elliot's unconscious form. Porter glared at her and lifted a foot. He kicked Olivia, catching her in the ribs. Olivia was sure she heard a couple of them snap. Porter drew out his gun, and aimed. "Don't shoot!" Olivia begged. Porter thrust the weapon forward, hitting her in the head, knocking her out. Olivia fell into a crumpled heap on the floor beside Elliot.

Porter made a run for it, and hopped into his hidden car. He sped away as the sound of sirens grew louder. He was gone before they arrived.

**HOSPITAL:**  
Cragen was in the emergency waiting room. Elliot and Olivia had been found, both out cold, in the floor of Elliot's bedroom. They had been rushed to the hospital, and neither had woken yet.

One word, one name ran through Cragen's mind. Porter. He must have broken into Elliot's house and attacked them, without being noticed by the guards. And the bastard had raped Olivia again.

Elliot woke first. He simply had a concussion. He looked up, and for a second he wondered where he was. Then it hit him. He was in the hospital. Porter had attacked them. All Elliot cared about now was Olivia.

"Glad to see you're awake," Cragen said.

"Where's Liv?" Elliot demanded.

"She hasn't woken up yet," Cragen sighed. "Porter broke in on you two?"

"He said his partner drugged the cops in front of my house," Elliot said. "He had to do something. There was so much noise that you could have heard it down the street. He had a gun."

"Did he try to shoot either of you?" Cragen asked.

"He tried to shoot one of us. I don't know who. Liv was up against me when he shot. I pulled her on the ground and blacked out. Then I woke up and heard her screaming. I ran into the bedroom and he was raping her again," Elliot recounted. "And then after I beat the crap out of him, he knocked me out again."

"He must have ran. By the time Fin and Munch got there, he was gone," Cragen concluded.

"And who called the cops?" Elliot asked.

"A neighbor called 911 and said she heard a gunshot and screaming. Olivia was unconscious, too."

"Porter must have done it after knockig me out," Elliot grumbled.

Alex was sitting in Olivia's room, waiting for her to wake up. The blonde woman watched as her friend's chest rose and fell softly. The doctor had told Alex that Olivia had two broken ribs, a concussion, and tearing around her vaginal area.

Olivia's eyes slowly opened. Alex stood up quickly. "How you feeling?" she asked soflty.

"Where's Elliot?" Olivia asked.

"He's fine, Liv. Just a concussion," Alex assured gently. "You need to rest. Don't worry, Elliot's gonna be okay."

"Porter broke in on us," Olivia recalled. "He knocked Elliot out twice and he took me into the bedroom and-" Olivia broke off. "He washed the evidence," she whispered. "After he raped me, he washed it off."

A tap on the window caused both women to look up. The doctor looked at them, wearing an expression that clearly told them something was about to be discovered.

Cragen's phone began to ring. He pulled it out of his pocket "Cragen," he answered.

"Captain, I have the results of Liv's rape kit in," Melinda Warner said. "I'm on my way with the results."

"Okay," Cragen said, and within minutes, Melina had arrived. She entered the room, and looked shocked.

"What were the results?" Elliot asked.

"Porter's DNA wasn't in Olivia," Melina informed.

"Then whose was it?" Elliot asked. "His partner's?" Melinda shook her head.

"No, Elliot," she admitted. She hesitate before continuing. "It was yours."

**How's that for a cliffie? *ducks as virtual tv remotes and chairs are thrown* Poop me a review!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's a new chapter. I changed my penname! How ya like it? I want to thanks everyone for reviewing, and I got an anonymous review from a SnurgleFluff, giving me good constructive criticism! Nice! I'm glad to see not everyone flames fics! I own nothing.  
**

Elliot's mouth fell open in shock. He was speechless. Finally, he found words. "H-how is that possible?" he stuttered.

"It was your DNA," Melinda said.

"He was uncounscious. How could he?" Cragen spoke.

"Porter's setting me up," Elliot insisted. He wouldn't hurt Olivia for the world.

"That's what I believe," Melinda agreed. "I know you wouldn't hurt Liv. But it was yours."

"How could Porter have gotten my DNA?" Elliot asked.

"I'll have Fin and Munch check your place," Cragen said. "They can look for evidence. But we still need Olivia's word. She may have seen something of Porter setting you up."

"I'll tell Olivia," Melinda offered. Cragen nodded, and Melinda walked out of the room. She found Olivia's room, and tapped on the door gently. "Liv? Can I talk to you?"

"Yeah," Olivia said quietly.

"Liv, I ran the DNA from your rape kit," Melinda began.

"B-but Porter washed the evidence off! He dropped me in the tub," Olivia confessed.

"That's why I'm here, Liv," Melinda continued. "It wasn't Porter's DNA."

"But he did it!" Olivia protested.

"I believe you," Melinda agreed. "But the DNA was Elliot's."

"W-what?" Olivia gasped. "Elliot wasn't even awake! It wasn't him!"

"Is Porter setting Elliot up?" Alex asked.

"I'd say," Melinda admitted.

"He had to," Olivia insisted. "Elliot would never hurt me," she added in a softer tone.

"I know he wouldn't, Liv," Melinda agreed. "Did you see Porter with anything?"

"I just saw a gun," Olivia sighed. She shuddered at the memory of the gunshot, then seeing Elliot unconscious. "He tried to shoot, but Elliot pulled me down." Olivia froze. "H-he had scissors! And a syringe! I asked him what he would do then he hit me!"

"Okay, Liv, that's all I need," Melinda said. "I'll go let Captain know." Olivia nodded and watched as the doctor walked out of the room.

"Captain, Elliot," Melinda called to the two men. "Olivia said that Porter had scissors and a syringe. He could have easily used them to get your DNA, Elliot. And he could have injected it into Olivia."

"Can you prove it?" Elliot asked.

"If Fin and Munch find the syringe and scissors, I'll have you run the prints on them," Cragen informed Melinda, who nodded in return.

Twenty minutes later, the two previously mentioned detectives returned from Elliot's house, holding two plastic bags. In one was a pair of scissors, the other, a syringe. They were presented to Melinda, who ran to run the fingerprints. They were ran through the system, and matched Dean Porter's. The DNA inside the syringe and the few hairs on the scissors were Elliot's. After checking over the results from Olivia's rape kit, one of the wounds was similar to one a needle would give. It made sense now, Porter had set Elliot up by swabbing his DNA and hairs.

**AFTER THE ATTACK;**  
Porter snickered as Olivia's limp body hit the floor. The man snipped some of Elliot's hair with the scissors, and stuck the syringe into Elliot's arm. He injected the blood into Olivia's vaginal area, and spread the hairs. He threw his objects down and ran as the sound of sirens wailed. He sped away, and left the two detectives he had attacked out cold on the floor. Now that he had framed Elliot, Porter had no worries. Nobody would have thought that Elliot Stabler would have hurt Olivia Benson. But if his DNA was found, they'd have no choice but to arrest him, and Olivia would find herself even more vulnerable. One thing the FBI agent did not think of was to bring his needle and scissors with him.

**HOSPITAL:**  
"Well, I have proof that you were set up," Melinda began eagerly. "The prints on the needle and scissors matched Porter's, and the DNA inside the syringe and the hair on the scissors was yours, Elliot. And the blood on the end ofthe needle was Olivia's."

"I'll call Fin and Munch and tell them to track Porter down," Cragen decided, slipping his phone out of his pocket. Tracking down Dean Porter would prove to be easier said than done.

"So we have proof that Porter set Elliot up?" Olivia asked. Melinda had just told her what she had discovered. Melinda nodded. Olivia sighed in relief. She wanted to see Elliot so badly. "When can I see Elliot?" she mumbled.

"Soon, don't worry," Melinda said gently. She checked her watch. "It's getting late. You need to rest." Olivia nodded reluctantly.

"Do you want me to stay?" Alex offered.

"Only if you want," Olivia admitted, not wanting to tie the other woman down. Alex nodded and settled into the chair. Olivia's eyes slowly fell closed, and she was pulled into a deep sleep.

Elliot had been told that he would be kept overnight for observation, and he could be discharged and see Olivia in the morning. He wondered how she was. He felt terrible that she was possibly scared out of her skin and he wasn't there to hold her and tell her it was alright._ Stop worrying, _he told himself. _Alex is with her._

A nurse had been assigned to wake Olivia every two hours due to the concussion. During one of the times she was woken, Olivia told Alex to wake her when Elliot showed up. Elliot was being woken up following the same schedule, and he knew that first thing in the morning, he would go see Olivia.

At approximately eight in the morning, Elliot was discharged and was pointed in the direction of his partner's room. He walked as fast as he could in the direction. He peered in, and slowly entered. Olivia was asleep, and Alex leaned over and shook her arm gently.

"Liv, wake up," she whispered.

"You didn't have to wake her," Elliot said softly.

"She wanted me to," Alex said. Olivia's eyes fluttered open. She blinked, and was instantly wide awake when she saw Elliot.

"Elliot!" she nearly screamed. She pushed herself up straighter in the hospital bed. Elliot sat in the vacant chair next to the bed.

"How you feeling?" Elliot asked. He grabbed Olivia's hand and squeezed it gently.

"Sore," Olivia admitted. "You?"

"My head hurts a bit, but I'll be okay," Elliot assured.

"I'm sorry," Olivia apologized. "This was all my fault! I should have stopped him!"

"No, Liv. It wasn't your fault. I should have locked the door," Elliot said, feeling guilty.

"You did," Olivia pointed. "I saw you lock it. He picked the lock. What if he does it again?"

"If he does, I'll make sure I have some kind of alarm system and a trap," Elliot said, throwing in a chuckle.

"How long do I have to stay?" Olivia asked.

"They want you to stay overnight, then you can leave in the morning," Alex informed. "The nurse told me last night." Olivia scowled.

"I hate hospitals," she groaned. "I want out of here." Elliot smiled reassuringly at her.

"They just wanna make sure you're okay before you go home," he said. Olivia scowled again.

"Liv, I'll try to visit tonight," Alex said. "I have to go back to work now." Olivia nodded, and was left alone with Elliot.

"You want anything to eat?" he asked. Olivia shook her head. She hadn't eaten much in a few days. "Liv, honey, you really should eat," Elliot sighed.

"Please don't make me," Olivia whispered. Elliot sighed softly and rubbed her hand.

"I won't make you," he said. "But I'd like you to."

"I-I'm sorry," Olivia mumbled. "But I c-can't. I'm not hungry." In truth, she had been hungry, but the incident had taken her appetite. She blinked back tears. Elliot gently brushed one away as it trailed down her cheek. Olivia's face was bruised from the beating she had taken.

"Don't cry," Elliot whispered. "It's okay. I didn't mean to upset you." He felt guilty, as she had begun to cry so soon after he had spoken.

"It-it's not your f-fault," Olivia whimpered. Elliot pulled the chair closer and softly stroked her hair, not wanting to hurt her head. Olivia clung to his hand tightly. Elliot gently caressed her knuckles with his thumb.

"Liv, sweetie, don't worry. We'll get him," he soothed. Suddenly, he had an idea. "Hey, how about we go out of town for a few days?"

"I-I don't want to drag you away," Olivia said softly. Elliot gently cupped her cheek in his hand and he nearly lost himself in her eyes.

"Liv," he said. "I would do anything to help you. You aren't dragging me away."

"But I'm such a burden," she whispered.

"You could never be a burden," Elliot insisted. He traced circles on her cheek with his thumb. With his other hand, he held her hand tightly. "Liv, sweetheart, no matter what, you'll never be a burden. I promise. I'm going to help you."

"Thanks, El," Olivia choked. "That means a lot to me." She bit back a sob. Elliot pulled her to him, making sure he didn't push on her broken ribs, and allowed her to bury her face into his shoulder. She cried gently, welcoming the warmth of his body. It sent a comforting sensation throughout her. The embrace slowly broke, and his hands still caressed her cheek and her own hand. "Thank you," Olivia repeated.

Elliot smiled and kissed the top of her head gently. Olivia closed her eyes, not wanting his hands to leave her cheek and hand, not wanting his gentle kiss to stop. She loved him.

**Hope 'yall like the fact that I didn't give you an evil cliffie! Enjoy it while you can, it's torture for me not to write evil stuff.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here yall go! 63 REVIEWS? THANK YOUUUU! I do not own them, and this chapter has a House crossover, which I also don't own/ I keep forgetting to repost my OOC warning! There! IT's OOC.**livia loved Elliot. She had for so long. She would never be able to say how she felt. It was too soon after Kathy leaving him, and Olivia didn't know how he would handle it. "Th-thanks El," she whispered. Elliot nodded and swept some of her hair out of her face.

"Don't mention it," Elliot said, smiling softly at her. Olivia leaned back into the pillows, and looked at him.

"I still wish I could be discharged," she complained. Elliot chuckled and patted her arm gently.

"You can be first thing in the morning tommorow," he promised.

"That's a whole day," Olivia whined. She sounded like a young child wanting to go to their best friend's party. "Can you please ask them to let me go?" she pleaded. "I don't like hospitals." Elliot thought for a second. He could take care of her. She wasn't sick, just injured.

"I'll go ask," he said. "You want me to ask them now?"

"Yes," Olivia said. She didn't want him to leave her, but she wanted to leave the hospital so badly. Elliot stood to leave, but a doctor entered the room at that second.

"Excuse me, we'd like to have her discharged," Elliot said.

"I'd prefer to wait until tommorow, but I can discharge her today," the female doctor said reluctantly. "I came to give you a prescription for painkillers." She passed a slip of paper to Elliot, who pocketed it.

"So it's okay for me to take her home?" Elliot checked. The doctor nodded.

"I'll be right back," she said, and then she was gone. Olivia sighed in relief at the thought of leaving.

"At least I'll be out of here," she sighed. Within three minutes, the lady doctor returned with a wheelchair. Olivia scowled at the sight of it.

"Sorry, hospital rules," the doctor said with a shrug. She untied the back of Olivia's gown and Olivia winced as she slowly slid out of bed. She pulled on her clothes as carefully as she could. "Elliot? Can you help me with my shoes? It hurts to lean down," she asked. Elliot nodded and gently helped her feet into her shoes. He held his hand out for her to take, and pulled her off the bed. She eased down into the wheelchair, and Elliot pushed it out.

Once reaching his car, the wheelchair was taken, and Elliot helped Olivia into the car. He had driven for about ten minutes when Olivia spoke.

"El?"

"Yes, Liv?"

"Where are we gonna go? What if Porter breaks in again?" she whispered.

"We'll be staying at a hotel," Elliot said. He had already texted the others, letting them know of the plan. Olivia nodded and looked down. She felt tears sting her eyes. Ever since the nigt she had first been attacked, she had cried every day. She slipped her hand into Elliot's.

"You okay?" Elliot whispered. Olivia shook her head.

"I don't know if I ever will be," she admitted. Elliot held her hand more tightly and rubbed it soothingly. After twenty minutes, he felt Olivia's grip loosen. He looked at her to find that she had fallen asleep, a tear stain on her left cheek. Elliot sighed and gently brushed it away.

Elliot made a quick stop at a drugstore to pick up some painkillers. Olivia woke from her nap five minutes later. She winced as they hit a bump, the sudden movement causing her injured ribs to protest.

"Sorry," Elliot apologized. "Do you want to take any painkillers? I picked some up." Olivia shook her head and looked out the window. She closed her eyes against the headache.

"Maybe I will take some," she mumbled. Elliot handed her a bottle of water and two of the white pills. "What about you?" she asked. "You hit your head twice."

"He hit you harder," Elliot said simply. He patted Olivia's back gently. She leaned back into the seat and sighed. In about five minutes, they pulled into a hotel. Elliot climbed out of his car and opened Olivia's door for her. "I had Alex pack you some stuff," he said. Olivia began to take the bag, but Elliot shook his head and carried it for her. Olivia stood close to him as they walked into the hotel. Elliot checked them in, and soon they stood in a hotel room. Elliot dropped the suitcases onto a table.

"I think I'm gonna shower," Olivia said quietly. Elliot nodded and watched as she gathered some clothes and locked herself in the bathroom. She was in the shower for nearly an hour. Elliot pecked on the door and called her name to see if she was okay. He heard faint sobs and sighed. He sat down on the sofa in front of the television, but he didn't bother to turn it on. Finally, Olivia came out of the bathroom, and Elliot could clearly see that she had been crying. She sat next to him, and rested her head on his arm. Elliot wrapped his arm loosely around her shoulders. It was silent.

"El?" Olivia whispered. "I think I'm gonna-" Olivia jumped up and ran into the bathroom. Elliot raced after her, and found her kneeling in front of the toilet. He pulled her hair away from her face and rubbed her back comfortingly. Olivia whimpered as another bout of naseaua rose. She emptied what little contents she had in her stomach into the toilet. She leaned back into Elliot's arms.

"El," she whimpered. Elliot gently stroked her hair and helped her up.

"Think you still need to stay in here?" he asked. Olivia shook her head weakly. Elliot half carried her to the couch and sat down. "Naseua sometimes follows a concussion," he said. He passed Olivia a water bottle. She drank a small sip and handed it to him. "Let's get you in bed," Elliot said. He led Olivia to the bed and watched as she curled up under the covers.

Thirty minutes after she had fallen asleep, Elliot heard her moan. He whirled around and saw her, still alseep, and she began to scream. He sat on the bed and gently pulled her to him. "Hey," he whispered. Olivia began to sob. "Hey, Liv, wake up." She clutched his shirt and cried into it. Elliot rocked her back and forth. "Liv, sweetie, wake up," he pleaded. "You're okay." Olivia's eyes slowly opened.

"I-I keep on d- dreaming!" she sobbed. "They won't stop! I-I just wish that they would go away!" she wailed. She buried her face into Elliot's shoulder and sobbed.

"Shhh. It's okay," Elliot murmured, rumpling her hair and rubbing her back. "It's alright."

"I think I'm gonna be sick again," Olivia choked. Elliot helped her up and carried her into the bathroom. Olivia threw up into the toilet once again, Elliot comforting her as he held her hair back. Olivia moaned and leaned against Elliot. Tears were in her eyes. Elliot wrapped his arms around her and held her close. Oliva bit her lip as her stomach pained her. Elliot could feel her trembling slightly. She leaned forward again and threw up. Once she was done, she welcomed Elliot's embrace again. He put the back of his hand to her forehead, and frowned.

"You have a bit of a fever," he noted. "Anything other than your stomach hurt? Your head?"

"Yes. My head and ribs hurt, too," she whispered. Elliot loosened his arms, to avoid putting pressure on the broken ribs.

"I'll go get you some water and those painkillers, be right back," he said. He gathered the items, as well as a small blanket, and returned. He knelt next to Olivia and handed her two of the pills. Her hand was trembling, so he held the glass of water steady as he took a sip.

"I'm cold," she whispered. Elliot unfolded the blanket and draped it around her shoulders. He slipped in beside her, and allowed her to lean against his side, her head on his chest. He had done the same routine with his kids. "Thank you," Olivia mumbled.

"You don't need to thank me," Elliot said. Olivia stared into space for a few minutes, lost in thought. There were so many things that she wanted to say. The first attack had brought back some painful memories. Olivia shuddered. She took a deep breath.

"Elliot? Can I tell you something?"

"Anything."

"When Porter raped me the first time," Olivia began, pausing to make sure she could handle the conversation. "It brought back- memories." Olivia felt tears sting her eyes. "Remember when I went undercover at Sealview?"

"Yep."

"When I did, the prison guard, he- he," Olivia stuttered, beginning to cry. "He tried to r-rape me but he didn't get to. B-but when Porter did, it made me th-think of it!" Olivia began to sob. Elliot was shocked. Yet he knew that something had happened at Sealview. He leaned his chin on top of Olivia's head as she began to sob into his chest.

"It'll be okay," Elliot murmured. "Don't cry. I'm here. I've got you, honey."

"And b- both times, I- I felt like I d-deserved it," Olivia admitted. "I still do. I still feel like I don't deserve to be here." Elliot tilted her chin so that their eyes met. Olivia saw that Elliot had tears in his own eyes as well.

"Olivia," he said. "You did not deserve any of that. No matter what, you don't deserve this. Both of them should rot in hell. You deserve to be here. You deserve to be happy. Please don't ever say that you deserved what they did."

"I-I'm sorry," Olivia choked.

"Don't be. None of this was your fault. Porter did this to you, and it's his fault, you didn't do anything wrong," Elliot insisted. He felt a tear run down his cheek. Seeing Olivia so damaged was heartbreaking. Olivia pressed herself deeper against him, and he held her, and she sobbed as he silently cried.

"I feel so dirty," Olivia whispered. "I always feel Porter on me. And every time I sleep, I dream about it!"

"I know, honey," Elliot whispered. "I know. I wish that Porter would just die. And painfully. I hate what he did to you."

"I don't know if I'll ever feel safe again," Olivia whispered. "But I feel safer when I'm with you. Please promise me you'll never leave me. Please?"

"I promise," Elliot mumbled, choking on his own tears. "I promise, Liv, I will never leave you. I wouldn't leave you if my life depended on it."

"Thank you, El," Olivia said softly. She took a deep breath, tears running down her cheeks, and said the words she wanted to say so badly. "I love you, Elliot," she choked.

"I love you too, Liv," Elliot confessed. "So much. And I promise you, no matter what, I'll stand by you. I'm going to help you get through this."

"I-" Olivia began to speak, but the nauseous feeling was returning. She whimpered as she vomitted. Elliot gently rubbed her back and held her hair away from her face.

"It's okay," he soothed. "It's gonna be okay." He felt her forehead again. "You're a bit warmer," he noted. "I need to get something. Be back in a second." Elliot stood up and walked out of the bathroom. He rummaged through his suitcase and found a thermometer He returned to the bathroom with it. He stuck it under Olivia's tongue. He sat down next to her, and allowed her to return into his arms. After two minutes, the thermometer beeped. Elliot read the numbers.

"99.1," he read. "You may be coming down with something. Come on, you need to be in bed. I'll set you up a trash can." Elliot pulled Olivia to her feet and led her to bed. She snuggled under the blankets as Elliot put a bag inside the small trash can.

"Thanks," Olivia whispered. Elliot smiled at her and sat next to her.

"There's a vending machine down the hall," he said. "Will you be okay for a few minutes while I go get you some ginger ale?It'll only be about two minutes." Olivia shakily nodded. As soon as Elliot was gone, she felt nervous. It was only two minutes before his return, but to Olivia, it felt like two hours.

"Here you go," Elliot offered, handing her the bottle of ginger ale. Olivia opened it and took a small sip before laying back in bed. "And don't even think about thanking me," Elliot joked, mock seriousness. Olivia smiled slightly. It was a small smile, but a smile.

"I'm tired," Olivia yawned. She closed her eyes and drifted alseep. Elliot sat on the sofa and kept watch on her. He heard his phone ring. He answered it quietly.

"Stabler."

"Elliot, how's Olivia?" Cragen asked.

"She's asleep right now," Elliot whispered. "She's sick."

"What with?"

"Flu, probably. She has a fever and has been throwing up," Elliot responded. He and his boss talked for a couple of minutes before hanging up. Within seconds after he had put his phone away, Olivia screamed. Elliot ran to her and pulled her into his arms.

"No, no, no! Help me," Olivia sobbed.

"Hey, I'm here. Liv, wake up, baby," Elliot soothed. Olivia opened her eyes. She could never escape the cold, dark nightmares. Her head hurt, her stomach hurt. Olivia lunged forward and threw up.

"Ohhh," she moaned, clutching her stomach. Elliot handed her the bottle of ginger ale, and supported her hand as she held it to her lips. He felt her forehead again. Her face was still warm. He took her temperature again to see that it had risen slightly to 99.3.

"Your fever rose," he mumbled. Despite the high fever, Olivia shivered.

"I- I'm cold," Olivia sobbed. Elliot pulled the fallen blankets around her.

"If you don't get better in couple days, I'm taking you to a doctor," Elliot warned. Olivia shuddered, from both cold and fear.

"I don't want to," she whimpered. Elliot pushed her strewn hair behind her ear.

"We can give it a day," he said gently. "Just rest now. Here, take your meds the doctor gave you first." Olivia washed down the little pills with the ginger ale, and tried to fight sleep. She lost the fight, and soon was alseep again.

Olivia didn't sleep well. Every thirty minutes to an hour, she woke and threw up. Sometime during the night, she woke to see Elliot above her, laying a cold cloth on her face. He explained that she had been moaning and her fever had risen to 100.1.

"El, you can sleep," Olivia said hoarsely.

"I'm taking care of you," Elliot said simply. "And you're going to let me." Olivia closed her eyes as the chilly rag bathed her forehead. She felt Elliot kiss her forehead softly. She heard him emptying the trash can and replacing the bag. Then she was asleep.

Elliot caressed Olivia's cheek with his thumb. It made him feel so depressed to see someone he loved so much so distraught, while being sick on top of it. He would never forget any of it. Opening the door, expecting an annoyed Kathy, and finding a sobbing Olivia instead. Taking her to the hospital, the shock of finding her attacker to be Dean Porter, only for the agent to rape her again, none of it would be forgotten.

The next day, Olivia was just as sick, if not sicker. She didn't eat one bite. Keeping the pills down was hard enough. Over the next four days, her fever was up and down, and she threw up every day. After she threw up for what seemed like the one millionth time, Elliot grew more worried.

"Damn," he mumbled. "102.1. I need to take you to the doctor today." Olivia moaned in response. "We can get you some stuff to help you," Elliot said. He helped her up and watched as she made her way into the bathroom. In a few minutes, she returned, fully dressed. They went into his car, and drove to a nearby clinic in Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital.

They were pointed to an exam room, and a young male doctor was in shortly. He looked flustered, as he had been forced to do his boss's clinic duty.

"What seems to be the problem?" he asked politely, in an Australlian accent. Olivia didn't speak, so Elliot did for her.

"She's been throwing up since yesterday afternoon. We thought it was nausea from a concussion she has, but she has a high fever."

Dr. Chase had already whisked out a thermometer. "You weren't kidding. 102.3."

"It's risen since we left the hotel," Elliot pointed. "It was 102.1."

"I'll write a perscription for some medication," Chase said. "But if that fever gets too much higher, you'll have to come back."

"Thank you," Olivia mumbled. Chase had left, and Elliot and Olivia were awaiting his return with the medication. Olivia hopped off the exam table, and walked over to Elliot.

"How do you feel?" Elliot asked.

"Bad," Olivia said simply. She shuddered as she crouched in front of the trash can and emptied her stomach. Elliot rubbed her back and held her hair as she did so. She stood on shaky legs. She grew aware that her vision was blurring and her head was throbbing more intensely.

"Liv?" Elliot called worriedly. "Liv!" was the last thing she heard before she passed out into Elliot's arms.

Twenty minutes later, Elliot paced the lobby of the emergency room. He was worried out of his skin. He nearly jumped when he saw a blonde female doctor walk up to him.

"I'm Dr. Cameron," she greeted.

"How is she?" Elliot asked.

"She'll be fine. She has a nasty flu and she's dehydrated, which made her pass out," Cameron listed. "We'd prefer to keep her overnight for observation."

"She's just dehydated?" Elliot asked, sighing in relief. Cameron smiled and nodded.

"Yes. Don't worry, though. Olivia and the baby will be fine," she said.


	9. Chapter 9

**Woohoo! These reviews are so epicly cool! Here is a new chapter. I own nothing! Once again, this is a bit of a House crossover, and most House fans knows that Dr. Hadley is Thirteen, just sayin'.**

Baby? Olivia was pregnant? Elliot was speechless. He had no idea what to say.

"Wh-what baby?" he choked.

"You didn't know she was pregnant?" Dr. Cameron asked with a frown.

"N-no!" Elliot stuttered. "How far along?"

"About a week. We nearly missed it," Dr. Cameron admitted.

Elliot began to pace. He should have suspected something. He had been throuh Kathy's four pregnancies. But it had only been nearly two weeks since Olivia's first rape.

"When was Olivia's last sexual intercourse?" Cameron asked.

"Almost two weeks ago," Elliot said, leaving out the fact that it was non-consentual. And neglecting to say that she was raped again only one week ago.

"Alright, well she can be discharged in the morning," Cameron said. "Make sure she gets fluids. We have her on an IV drip now. You can see her." Elliot nodded his thanks and made his way toward Olivia's room.

Olivia's eyes were closed. They opened as she heard footsteps. She saw Elliot sitting near her. "Hi," Olivia said.

"Hey," Elliot whispered. "How you feeling?"

"Tired," Olivia admitted. She caught the look on Elliot's face. "El? What is it?"

"Liv, you're-" Elliot froze. "You're pregnant." Olivia's mouth fell open in shock. Her eyes filled with tears.

"I am?" she squeeked.

"Yeah," Elliot whispered.

"W-what should I do?" Olivia whimpered.

"It's up to you, Liv," Elliot said. He took her hands in his. "And no matter what choice you make, I'll support you."

"I don't know! I-I hate to abort it but I don't want it not knowing its f-father! It-it'll be like I was! I don't want to be like my mother was!" Olivia cried.

"Liv, honey, you would never be like your mom. You would be an amazing mother. But it's up to you," Elliot soothed.

"I don't think I can handle a baby now," Olivia whispered. "I'm a mess, Elliot. How could I take care of a child?" Olivia hung her head. "I-I think I'll abort it." Olivia let out her tears. Elliot opened his arms to let her into them. She cried into his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Liv. Everything's gonna be just fine. You'll see."

"I'm killing a baby," Olivia whispered. "I don't think there is a right choice."

"I don't think there is, either," Elliot said. "But sometimes you have to pick one. And you did, and I'm proud of you."

"You are?"

"Of course I am," Elliot assured. "Do you want something to drink? Or eat?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Just a drink," Olivia answered.

"Okay. I'll be back before you know it," Elliot promised. Olivia nodded reluctantly and watched him leave the room. She instantly felt small and vulnerable when he left. Five minutes later, he was back with a tea for her.

"Thanks," Olivia said. She sipped at the beverage.

"Olivia, you're going to have to eat soon," Elliot said. "I don't want you to be sick."

"Please don't make me," Olivia pleaded. "I'm really not that hungry." Tears once again filled her eyes.

"I know, but if you don't eat, you could faint again. I was so worried about you," Elliot insisted. "Please, sweetie, eat soon."

"I guess so," Olivia whispered. "But not now. Please stay here. I don't like being alone."

"I know, I won't go anywhere," Elliot murmured comfortingly. He brushed a strand of Olivia's hair behind her ear. "I'll stay right here, I promise. I'm not leaving you."

"Thank you," Olivia choked. She snuggled into Elliot and closed her eyes. She was asleep within minutes. Elliot gently settled her into the pillow.

"I love you, Liv," Elliot whispered. He sat in the chair next to the bed and held her hand. He cradled it against his chest and kissed it lightly.

Elliot loved Olivia so much. He had fallen out of love with Kathy years ago. And had fallen in love with Olivia. When she had told him that she loved him, it made Elliot feel like he never had before. He just wished it hadn't taken a rape to bring Olivia to tell him. He hated to see somebody that he loved so much in so much emotional pain. He now hated Dean Porter more than he ever had before. Anybody that hurt Olivia earned a special deep hatred from Elliot.

Elliot slowly fell asleep, his hand holding Olivia's, his other hand caressing her cheek. He woke to the sound of Olivia screaming. Elliot shot awake.

"No, no, no! Please don't do it! No!" Olivia sobbed.

"Liv, I'm right here, baby. Wake up," Elliot pleaded. He held her close as she woke.

"Oh, Elliot, I dreamed that he tried to kill you!" Olivia choked. "And then he was getting ready to shoot me!" There was of course no need to define who he was.

" Liv, it's okay. I'm right here, I'm okay. You're okay," Elliot soothed. The door suddenly flew open and Dr. Cameron raced inside.

"I heard screaming," she panted.

"It's fine, there's no emergency," Elliot assured. "She had a nightmare." Cameron checked Olivia's monitor anyhow.

"Pulse is a bit too fast," she noted. Olivia was still struggling for breath. Cameron prepared an oxygen mask.

"I-I don't need it," Olivia stuttered. Cameron smiled.

"We have to put it on to make sure you don't have any further problems," she said politely. She fastened the mask around Olivia's mouth and nose. The oxygen was greatly relieving.

"I was on my way to tell you that your red blood count was too low," Cameron said. She paused, then resumed at the worried look on Elliot's face, which was accompanied by Olivia's terrified one. "You're anemic. You haven't been eating enough, and it was another reason that you collapsed. If you eat some healthy foods, you should be fine. But the anemia was severe, but you'll be fine."

Once they were alone, Elliot gently smoothed Olivia's hair back and dropped a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"I'm sorry," Olivia whispered, lifting the mask slightly. "I'm sorry I didn't eat."

"It's okay, honey," Elliot said. "I'm not mad at you. You were scared."

"Elliot?"

"Yes?"

"H-how much longer can we stay at the hotel? I hate for you to have to pay so much for me," Olivia said, feeling guilty. Elliot put his hand on her shoulder and squeezed it.

"Don't worry," he said. "I know the guy that owns the hotel, and he let me stay for as long as we need."

"Okay," Olivia whispered. She let the oxygen mask fall against her mouth again. Elliot rubbed her arm affectionately.

"You need to rest," he whispered. "How are you feeling?"

"A bit nauseous," Olivia admitted. Her eyelids began to feel heavy. She forced them open. She did not want to be pulled into another terrible nightmare. She stifled a yawn, but it did little good.

"Liv, don't try to fight sleep, sweetheart," Elliot mumbled.

"I don't want to sleep," Olivia murmured. "I don't want to dream anymore."

"I know," Elliot said soothingly. "I'll be right here, okay?"

"Okay," Olivia whimpered, and she allowed her eyes to close, dragging her into a deep slumber.

**DREAM-**  
**Olivia stepped out of the hotel shower. She heard footsteps behind her. "Elliot?" she called, turning around. She screamed as she was met face to face with Dean Porter.**

**"I knew I'd find you!" he snapped. He lunged at Olivia and pinned her down.**

**"Elliot!" Olivia screamed. "Elliot, help!"**

**"Shut up, bitch! He's knocked out!" Porter yelled. He sat on Olivia's legs and pinned her arms above her head.**

**"What did you do?" Olivia cried.**

**"I drugged him. Now, shut up. At least you're already naked so I don't have to strip you," Porter snickered. He yanked his zipper open and tossed the pants to the side. Olivia tried to scream as Porter wriggled his underwear off.**

**"Stop screaming!" he growled. "And stop crying!" he scolded, slapping her across the face. "Stop right now or I'll kill you." Olivia closed her eyes and whimpered as Porter thrust himself inside of her. She tried to kick, but he was straddling her legs.**

**"Please," she whispered. "Stop!"**

**"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Porter asked. He brought his hand down between Olivia's legs and slid his finger into her. Olivia sobbed as he punched her in the face.**

**"Leave me alone!" she pleaded. "I want Elliot!" Olivia was stunned when Dean rolled off of her. He forcefully yanked her up, and dragged her into the living room. Elliot lay asleep on the floor, due to the drugs. Olivia was shoved to the floor. Porter pulled out his gun and aimed it at Elliot's head.**

**"No!" Olivia screamed, lunging to shield Elliot. "Don't shoot him!" Porter kicked her in the chest, knocking her a few feet away.**

**"I told you that you'd pay!" Porter snapped. He pulled the trigger. Olivia screamed as the bullet pierced Elliot's head. Blood seeped onto the floor. Olivia crawled up to Elliot and lifted his head. He had no pulse.**

**"No! Elliot!" she sobbed.**

**"Just remember that this is all your fault, Olivia! You're so screwed up. You're a whore! Elliot's dead because of you!" he shouted, grabbing a knife. He shot his arm forward, and Olivia shrieked as the knife jammed her stomach. Another gunshot was heard, and a second bullet shot through Olivia's skull, and she dropped down next to Elliot.**  
**END OF DREAM**

Elliot looked up quickly as Olivia's heart monitor started to beep wildly. Olivia had knocked the oxygen mask loose, and the machine continued to beep as three doctors raced in, one of which Elliot recognized as Dr. Cameron. Elliot was pushed away as the doctors treated Olivia. Finally, the heart monitor died down. Elliot was led outside by Dr. Cameron as the other two double checked Olivia's vitals.

"What happened?" Elliot gasped.

"Olivia had a panic attack. Her pulse was racing. It nearly caused a heart attack. If she keeps having nightmares, it can take a serious toll on her health. I highly reccomend that she sees someone," Dr. Cameron said.

"How can we be sure that it would stop the nightmares?" Elliot asked.

"Well, you can never be 100% sure," Dr. Cameron sighed. "I wanted to tell you one more thing. When we were changing her into a gown, I noticed bruising. Was she raped?"

"Yes," Elliot sighed. "Nearly two weeks ago, then one week ago."

"Twice?"

"Yes. We're both detectives in the SVU in New York City."

"So the baby's a product of rape?"

"Yeah," Elliot whispered.

"We should run tests to be sure that Olivia doesn't have an STD."

"Okay," Elliot mumbled. Dr. Cameron smiled and patted his shoulder. The other doctors returned. One was a female brunette with a tag labeled, Dr. Hadley. The other was the blonde male doctor who had been their clinic doctor, Dr. Chase.

"You can see her now," Dr. Hadley said, and Elliot nodded his thanks and brushed past them into Olivia's room. Elliot realized for the first time that he had tears in his eyes. He sat down in the chair next to Olivia's bed and gingerly took her hand. She was asleep, under drugs. Another monitor had been hooked up to her, as well as a firmer oxygen mask.

Elliot looked down at her, and he felt a tear escape his eye. Olivia nearly had a heart attack. She could have died. Elliot could have lost her.

"I don't know what I would have done if I'd lost you," Elliot whispered, tracing circles on the back of her hand. "I was so scared about you. Olivia, I've never hated Dean Porter so much. I've never hated anybody as much as I hate him." Elliot felt another tear drip down. "Liv, baby, I love you so much."

It took a full two hours for Olivia to wake. She saw Elliot in the chair next to her, asleep. Olivia slowly pushed herself up in the bed. She started to whisper Elliot's name, but stopped. She didn't want to wake him. Nonetheless, Elliot's eyes opened.

"Liv!" he gasped. "You're awake!"

"Wh-what happened?" Olivia asked. Her voice was soft and hoarse.

"You had a panic attack, sweetie. Your pulse was racing. The doctors said you almost had a heart attack."

Olivia's eyes filled with tears. "Oh, El, I had the worst dream of all! He-he was back and killed you!"

"Shhhh," Elliot whispered. "You can't get too upset."

"Sorry," Olivia whispered.

"Don't be," Elliot mumbled. He looked Olivia into her eyes. "Oh, Liv, I thought I was about to lose you. I was so worried about you."

"I'm sorry I scared you," Olivia whimpered.

"Honey, it's okay. I'm just so thankful that you're alright. I don't know what I would have done without you."

"El, it was the most awful nightmare of all," Olivia choked.

"Liv, you'll be okay, I promise you. I'm right here, and I'm not about to let you get hurt again," Elliot said comfortingly. "Porter will be in jail for the rest of his life for what he did to you. I'll make sure of it, baby."

"Thank you," Olivia whispered. "I'm sorry I woke you. I haven't been letting you sleep a lot." Elliot cupped her face with his hands and tilted her chin up.

"Olivia, I would die for you," Elliot said. "I would give my life for you. If I had to die to save your life, I would and I wouldn't mind. I love you, Olivia, and I'll do anything to help you through this."

"Elliot, thank you," Olivia whispered. "I love you. I was so scared that you would leave me. But you've done so much for me."

"And if Porter even tries to hurt you again, he has to go through me first. If he lays a hand on you, I'll kill him and I'd make sure it hurts."

Olivia smiled slightly. It made the second time she had smiled  
in what seemed like forever. It was only a short lived, small smile but it was a smile regardless. Elliot smiled at her and brushed Olivia's tears away with his thumb. He kissed her on the forehead and she wrapped her arms around him. Elliot returned the hug and stroked her hair gently.

"I know that you'd do anything to protect me, El. But I just don't feel secure yet," Olivia whispered. "But when I'm with you, I know I'm safe. But no matter what, I feel like he's watching me."

"He'll be in jail, I promise. And what you're feeling is normal, sweetheart. And you're right. I would do anything to keep you safe," Elliot promised.

He gently pulled back from Olivia and gazed into her chocolate brown orbs. She lost herself in his blue ones. Elliot lightly tucked a loose strand of Olivia's hair behind her ear. They gazed into each other's face before allowing their lips to brush against one another's softly.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry this took so long. It's short, but it has a KE official breakup, and some of the real Olivia we all know and love comes back! Disclaimer: I tried to kidnap Dick Wolf and tell him the only way for survival is to give me SVU, but he called the po-po on me! **

The gentle kiss lasted for three seconds. The best three seconds of either Elliot or Olivia's life. They slowly pulled away. Olivia opened her eyes, which had been closed in the wonderful three seconds. Elliot saw tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Liv," Elliot whispered. Had he made her feel insecure with the lip kiss?

"No," Olivia mumbled. "I liked it. Don't be sorry."

Elliot's arms were still around Olivia, and she was so close to him. He ran his hands through her hair gently. "I liked it too," he admitted.

"I-I want more, El," Olivia whispered. "I just don't think I'm ready for a relationship."

Elliot cupped Olivia's face in his hands. "Liv, you can have all the time you need."

"Thank you," Olivia choked. She tried to stifle a yawn, unsuccessfully.

"Olivia, you can sleep," Elliot murmured. Something scared him now. If Olivia had another panic attack, or worse, he didn't know what he would do. He wrapped his arms around Olivia and she snuggled into him, her head on his chest.

"Thank you," Olivia whispered before falling asleep. And for once, she didn't have a nightmare. Elliot's arms were locked around her, securing her and protecting her.

"You're welcome, honey," Elliot whispered. He leaned his temple against the top of Olivia's head. She snuggled into the crook of his neck as she slept. With Elliot's arms around her, she felt so much safer.

Elliot looked at Olivia as she lay in that hospital bed. He glanced at the clock. 10:15 PM. Olivia tensed up slightly. Elliot instantly turned his attention to her. She relaxed once his arms were wrapped more securely around her once more.

"Sorry," Elliot murmured. He kissed the top of her head and tenderly stroked her hair. "I'm here for you. I won't go anywhere."

The following day, Olivia was discharged and they returned to the hotel. Olivia had made plans for an abortion, and it had been one of the hardest tasks she had been faced with. She had choked up during the phone call, and Elliot had had to take over.

The ride to the abortion center was quiet. Olivia gazed out the window, the heavy feeling of guilt weighing her down. It grew even harder to deal with as they pulled into the parking lot.

"This is is," she whispered. "I don't know if I'll be able to deal with this, El." Elliot put his arm around her shoulders.

"Liv, it's your decision," he said. "If you don't want to do it, you can cancel."

"I know," Olivia admitted. "But I don't think I could handle a baby right now. It would just remind me of it every day! And I know I'd be like my mother."

"Olivia, I know you. You would never be cruel to a child, no matter how it happened," Elliot said gently.

Once inside the clinic, they took their seats and waited for the doctor to call Olivia's name. Olivia was biting her lip, trying not to cry.

"Olivia Benson?" a woman called. Elliot offered his hand to Olivia and helped her up, and they were led into a small room. Everything about it seemed cold and dark. The tiles were pale gray, to coordinate the gray tile walls.

The nurse pulled out a needle. It seemed scary and sinister. Olivia closed her eyes tightly and rolled up her shirt. She winced as the needle pierced her skin. Not so much from the pain, but the thought that a baby was dying because of it.

In the waiting room, they found a surprise. Elliot was shocked to see Kathy in one of the chairs, flipping through one of the magazines. Elliot shook his head and he and Olivia attempted to leave, but at that moment, Kathy looked up. Her eyes widened.

"Elliot?" she gasped. "What the hell are you doing here?" She glared at Olivia.

"Nothing, Kathy," Elliot said.

"Nothing? Then why are you you in abortion clinic?" Kathy argued.

"None of your business," Elliot spat.

"Like hell it's not!" Kathy yelled. "I deserve to know why my husband is in an abortion center with his partner!"

"_Ex_-husband," Elliot corrected flatly. "And why are _you_ here?" He smirked as Kathy looked shocked.

"You don't need to know!" she protested,

"Exactly," Elliot said, "Come on, Liv."

"I knew it!" Kathy shouted, completely oblivious to the staring people. "I knew you were sleeping with her! You go and have sex with her before the papers are signed!"

"We aren't sleeping together, Kathy, and anyway, where_ are _the papers?" Elliot asked. Kathy unzipped her purse and pulled out a stack of papers. Elliot took them and grabbed a pen from the desk, and scribbled his name on them. He handed them back to Kathy.

"Happy?" he asked.

"You're sure about this?" Kathy said, changing her attitude and faking hurt.

"Hey, you're the one that walked out on me," Elliot snapped. "You wanted this, don't try to get out of it."

"Fine," Kathy grumbled. "Just go sleep with that whore." She stormed out, and Elliot watched as Olivia let the tears she had been holding in slowly fall. He wrapped his arm around her and led her out, leaving the other people in the clinic stunned.

"Don't listen to her, Olivia," Elliot whispered. "She's just pissed. Pissed and jealous."

"You sure?" Olivia whimpered. "You're sure that this wasn't my fault?"

"I'm sure, honey," Elliot promised. "Kathy's just going to have to deal with the fact that I'm not getting back with her."

"Okay," was all Olivia found herself able to say. "She called me a whore, Elliot," she added, crying gently.

"You aren't one," Elliot said firmly. "And if Kathy was a man, I would have throttled her right then and there." He chuckled slightly. "I bet that crowd thought we were a scene. Kathy seemed to forget there were people watching us."

Olivia smiled lightly. "Yeah," she said quietly. "They witnessed a divorce and yelling match in an abortion clinic." Some of her stronger personality was coming back through the broken one. Her sense of humor was making it's way back into her.

Elliot leaned in to kiss her, but his phone rudely rang, and he answered it. "Stabler."

"_Elliot-"_ Kathy began.

"Now what?" Elliot spat.

"_Maureen's been attacked!"_


	11. Chapter 11

**Here you go! A shorter, but hopefully good chapter. 99 reviews? You guys are too awesome. This should get me past n100, so I will make the next one longer and as good as I can. I'm going to the beach in a couple hours, so I posted much earlier than usual, and I won't be on for a few days. I own nothing, but I have plans to kidnap Dick Wolf**

Elliot put his hand on Olivia's shoulder. They were in the emergency waiting room. Olivia had been blaming herself non-stop over Maureen's attack.

A familiar doctor walked over. Dr. Cameron. "She's fine," the blonde doctor said, smiling. "Just some bruises and cuts."

"Oh, thank God," Elliot breathed. Olivia sighed in relief.

"She's right over there," Dr. Cameron pointed. Elliot walked in the designated location, Olivia following him. Maureen held an ice pack to her jaw, and other than some bruising on her face and arms, she looked fine.

"Hi, Dad," she said. "Oh, hi, Olivia!" she added with a smile.

"Hey," Olivia said. Kathy was nowhere to be seen.

"How you doing?" Elliot asked. Maureen shrugged.

"I'm fine, Dad," she said. "Just bruised."

"Maureen, did you see who attacked you?" Elliot asked, having his own suspicions deep down. Porter? he thought.

"He had black hair, he was a little over six feet tall, and had grey eyes," Maureen said. "He was probably in his early forties."

"Oh, my God," Olivia whispered, closing her eyes.

"Porter," Elliot muttered.

"What?" Maureen asked.

"We think we already know who attacked you," Elliot said. Olivia nudged him and whispered something in his ear, and he nodded as she walked away.

"Where'd Olivia go?" Maureen asked.

"Bathroom," Elliot said. He looked at his daughter worriedly. "You sure you're okay?"

"Yes, Dad," Maureen said, rolling her eyes.

"What, can't I be worried about my daughter?" Elliot asked. Maureen chuckled.

"I'm twenty-three, Dad," she said. "I'm not little anymore."

"Yeah, well, you'll always be my little girl," Elliot teased. Maureen groaned.

"I expected that," she said, playfully poking her father. She grew serious again. "Hey, Dad?"

"Yeah, Mo?"

"Is Olivia okay? She seems... different," Maureen said. Elliot sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Did that Porter guy you were talking about do something to her?"

"Yeah, he did," Elliot said softly.

"Mom said she saw you two at an abortion center."

"We were."

"Why are you in New Jersey?" Maureen requested. "Mom and I are here so she can visit her friend."

"Olivia needed some time away," Elliot replied.

"Dad? Did that man rape Olivia?" Maureen whispered. "You can talk to me about this stuff."

"He did, Mo," Elliot mumbled. "It's why we were in that clinic. Why was your mother there?"

Maureen sighed. "She didn't want me to tell you, but she's here because her boyfriend lives here. Ex-boyfriend. They broke up five days ago. She found out she was pregnant after they called it off."

"Maureen-" Elliot began. "He didn't rape you, did he?" Maureen shook her head fiercely

"No," she said honestly. "Someone saw him and was about to call the cops, but he ran. He said he wanted revenge on you."

Elliot opened his mouth to speak, but Olivia had returned. She looked slightly pale. "You alright?" he worried. Olivia forced a nod.

"Just a bit of an upset stomach," she said. "So, Maureen, how's college going?"

"Great! I only have two months left!" Maureen said happily. Elliot beamed proudly at his eldest child. "If you want, you can can come to my graduation."

Olivia nodded. "Thanks," she said. "I'll try to come." Footsteps were heard, and Dr. Cameron checked Maureen's bruises before nodding.

"You can go if you like," she said. Maureen thanked her and hopped off the table. Dr. Cameron smiled at Elliot and Olivia. "Don't take this the wrong way, but I hope I won't see you too often," she said. Olivia smiled, and that alone made Elliot want to hug her tightly. It wasn't a forced smile, but a real smile.

"I hope so, too," Olivia agreed. She and Elliot, with Maureen, left the emergency room and got into Elliot's car.

"Wanna grab a bite to eat?" Elliot offered.

"Sure!" Maureen called from the backseat.

"Sure," Olivia said, much more softly. Elliot parked in front of a small restauraunt, and soon they were seated as they awaited their order.

"Here you go," a waitress said, setting the plates on the table. Elliot thanked her and took his steak as Maureen and Olivia picked up their salads.

Olivia had only eaten no more than six bites, and was pushing the food around with her fork, whereas both Elliot and Maureen were nearly halfway done. "I'm full," Olivia mumbled.

Elliot frowned. "Liv, you barely touched your food." Olivia shrugged.

"Not hungry," she muttered, putting her fork down.

"Olivia, you heard what the doctor said! You have to eat! You passed out because you hadn't been eating! You trying to kill yourself, huh?" Elliot snapped, much more harshly than he had intended. Olivia flinched at his anger, and felt tears well up in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," she squeaked, sliding out of the seat and running to the bathroom.

"Daddy!" Maureen scolded. "Why'd you yell like that?" Elliot covered his face with his hands and leaned his elbows on the table.

"I don't know," he sighed. "I really don't know. I'm just so worried about her, and she hasn't been eating hardly at all."

"You were a bit too harsh," Maureen mumbled.

"I guess I should go talk to her," Elliot said, beginning to stand up. Maureen put her hand over his and shook her head.

"No, Dad, I'll do it," she said, standing up and leaving the seat.

Olivia was in one of the stalls, tears slowly leaking from her eyes. She buried her face in her hands and heard the door open, followed by a voice.

"Olivia?" Maureen. "Olivia, where are you?"

"In here, Maureen," Olivia called softly. Maureen followed the direction of Olivia's voice. Maureen had never seen Olivia cry. She put her hand on the older woman's shoulder.

"Dad didn't mean to yell at you," she whispered. "He's just really worried about you."

"I know," Olivia admitted, letting out a shaky breath. "I overreacted."

"No, you didn't," Maureen said gently. "Dad told me what happened. I'm so sorry. He also told me you were giving yourself a hard time about me being attacked."

"This stuff going on is all my fault. If I had kept my mouth shut, none of this would have happened," Olivia argued. "I dragged Elliot into this, and now Porter wants to get back at him."

"Olivia, you didn't do anything wrong. These things happen. You had no way of knowing what would happen," Maureen corrected. "Don't try to blame yourself, it will only make you feel worse."

"Oh, Maureen, I killed a baby," Olivia strained. "I wanted one for so long, and right when I get one, I kill it."

Maureen bit her lip, unsure of what to say to comfort the brunette. "Dad said that in times like this, there is no right choice, and I think he's right. But you have to make one, and you did "

"Thanks, Maureen," Olivia whispered. Maureen helped her up, and they went back to Elliot, who felt guilty upon seeing Olivia's red eyes and the faint tearstains on her cheeks.

Olivia sat next to her partner. "I'm sorry," she whispered. Elliot out his arm around her.

"No, honey, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have lost my temper like that," he murmured. He looked at Maureen, and mouthed, "thank you."

Olivia picked up her fork, and started eating again. She managed to eat half of the salad, and Elliot didn't push her to eat more, happy that she had eaten more than she had in a long time. "Special daughter you got there," she whispered into his ear. Elliot rubbed her arm and put his other arm around Maureen, happy that he had both his girls right there, safe and sound.

**As over-ish as it seems, it's not even near that. Expect at least 8 or 9 more chapters. Do you all want a few more of the LivMaureen moments? Cuz this was my first time writing one of Elliot's kids, and I chose Maureen. Don't worry, there's plenty EO to come.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi, people! Here's the 12th chapter! I own nothing. And there's another familiar face in this chapter! And no, not Porter! Well, Porter does show up, but he's hot the one I'm talking about. Read on, my readers! This may be the last update for three weeks, as I leave Wednesday for a 3 week trip. I may be able to use my dad's laptop, but just in case- here's an intense chapter!**

Elliot sat on the sofa in the hotel room, Olivia next to him, while Maureen sat in the cozy chair near them. They were exchanging light conversation and watching television. It was almost as if none of the things had ever happened. But they had, and Olivia would never forget them. None of them would. But sitting here, with Elliot and his daughter, was making Olivia realize that things weren't all bad.

Olivia absentmindedly leaned her head against Elliot's shoulder, and he ran his fingers through her hair as he talked., the small movements of affection sending warm sensations down their spines.

Maureen marveled at the amazing chemistry between her father and his partner, something she hadn't seen in Elliot and Kathy in years. The sparks between them had faded away, and Maureen couldn't remember seeing them as strong as what she was seeing between Elliot and Olivia.

After a few minutes, Elliot noticed that Olivia had grown quiet. She was sound asleep, her brunette head on his well-toned shoulder. "Be back in a second," he whispered to Maureen. Elliot stood and scooped Olivia up. He gently lay her in the bed and pulled the covers around her, kissing her softly.

When he returned to the sofa, he saw that Maureen was smiling. "What?" Elliot asked. Maureen simply shook her head in amusement.

"You two," she said.

"What about us?" Elliot asked.

"You guys are so cute," Maureen said. "Are you guys-"

"No," Elliot said, blushing in the face, earning a smirk from his daughter. "Not yet,'' he added, 'We. . . we kissed."

"You kissed?" Maureen whispered. "Wow!"

"Liv said she isn't ready for a relationship," Elliot said softly.

"When she is, jump on it!" Maureen commanded, "I can tell she makes you happy, and it's plain as can be that you love each other." Elliot opened his mouth, but found no words.

"Okay," he said simply. Maureen rolled her eyes playfully. Changing the subject, Elliot asked, "Are you supposed to meet your mom?"

Maureen shook her blonde head. "No. She wanted you to not know a thing, but she keeps picking up guys and going on dates."

"How many has she had?"

"This is the third," Maureen replied with a shrug. "She says she loves this guy, but she always says that."

"I don't care who she dates," Elliot said. "I'm done with her."

"Good," Maureen said. "Now you can finally be with Olivia. I knew it all along that you guys would wind up together."

'You did?" Elliot asked.

"Who wouldn't?" Maureen scoffed. Elliot opened his mouth to speak, but he heard Olivia whimper and let out a soft scream. Elliot jumped to his feet.

"Nightmare?" Maureen whispered. Elliot nodded as he gathered Olivia into his arms.

"Shhh, Liv. It's okay. I've got you, baby," he murmured. "Wake up, please, sweetheart." He shook her gently, and her eyes opened.

"El?" she choked. Elliot pulled her into his chest, stroking her hair.

"It's me," he said. "I'm right here." Olivia clung to his shirt tightly and sobbed. "It's okay," Elliot soothed. "You're okay." Olivia's sobs eventually died down and she leaned back, Elliot's arm supporting her. Maureen returned from the bathroom, where she had snuck to get Olivia a glass of water.

"Thanks," Olivia choked, taking the glass of water. She slowly took a sip.

"Don't mention it," Maureen said with a smile. Olivia shakily handed the glass back to the young woman. Elliot kissed the top of Olivia's head and hugged her tightly.

"You okay?" he whispered. Olivia nodded against his neck. She snuggled into his side. "Want me to stay?" Elliot offered, He felt Olivia nod.

"I better go," Maureen said softly, standing up.

"No, you can stay," Olivia mumbled, half asleep.

"I guess I can take the couch," Maureen noted.

"You can borrow some pajamas," Olivia offered, She sleepily pointed at her suitcase, Maureen thanked her and selected a pair of pants and a baggy NYPD tee before lazing across the soft sofa. Within minutes, all three were sleeping.

The next morning, they were walking through the park. It was a nice day, the sun was up and the sky was blue. Kids ran around, laughing. But little did they know, things would go bad, and more quickly than they expected.

Elliot turned as he heard a short, more scared scream. What made him worried was the fact that it sounded familiar. He had heard it for years, whether it was a nightmare, an injury, or fear. It was one of his children's screams. His thoughts were proven when he heard somebody call him.

"Dad!" Kathleen yelled. She ran up to Elliot, breathless. Elliot put his hands on his second eldest daughter's shoulders.

'Kathleen! What-"

"A man," Kathleen panted. "A guy's been following me, and he just pointed a gun at me!" Elliot cursed under his breath.

"Porter," Olivia whispered.

"Kathleen, did he have black hair?" Elliot asked. He received a nod from Kathleen.

"Yeah. Grey eyes-"

"We already know who he is," Elliot said. "Where was he?" Kathleen pointed in the direction of some trees, not far away. Elliot turned to his daughters and Olivia. He pointed at a bench in the distance, around 50 yards away. "You three, sit there," he said.

"Do you want a drink, Kathleen?" Olivia offered.

"Sure," Kathleen panted. Olivia bought a bottle of water from the vending machine and handed it to the young woman. "Thanks," Kathleen said. She peered in the direction Elliot had run off to. "Dad probably won't be back until he grabs that guy."

"You know how he is, Katie," Maureen pointed.

"He'll probably make me go to the doctor," Kathleen sighed. "But I wasn't attacked, I ran once I saw the gun. How did Dad know who this man was, anyway?"

Maureen and Olivia shared a silent glance. "Dean Porter raped me," Olivia said softly. Kathleen's mouth fell open in shock. "And your father's been helping me. And Porter's after the people close to us."

"That's awful," Kathleen whispered. She looked up as she heard Elliot returning, looking red-faced and out of breath.

"Bastard got away," he breathed.

"How does he even know we're here?" Olivia mumbled.

"I don't know, Liv," Elliot sighed, sitting next to her. "He must have followed us here, but I didn't see his car or any sign of him until just now."

"I saw him at the store, and he followed me out and to the park," Kathleen said. "That's why I went through the woods, to see if I could lose him."

"He's stalking us," Olivia murmured. "Oh, my God," she breathed. "When is this gonna end?"

"I'll call and tell Captain that we saw him," Elliot said. He quickly made the call. "Captain said they'll get to work right away," he said. Olivia sighed in relief.

"What are we gonna do now?" Olivia asked. "Do we stay here? Go somewhere else? He'll follow us anyway."

"Don't worry, Liv, I'll figure out something," Elliot said comfortingly. "We'll find out a way to get him in jail, I promise."

Little to his knowledge, he was correct. Porter had heard the conversation and fled. He checked himself into the same hotel, the room right next to theirs. Elliot and all three of his girls were in for a surprise.

That night, Elliot was leading Olivia, Kathleen, and Maureen into the hotel room. They were sitting around, happily talking, when the door flew open. Olivia screamed when she saw Porter walk in. Kathleen and Maureen moved closer to Elliot and Olivia.

"I have a gun," Porter said, locking the door. He walked over, aiming it at them. "Nothing smart," he added. He shoved a chair in front of the door. "Nobody leaves."

"Get the hell out of here!" Elliot barked.

Porter snickered and gestured to the door. "Can't," he said. "I blocked it." Elliot quickly pulled out his phone, but Porter knocked it out of his hand. He pulled out another. He threw it at Olivia.

"Miss that?" he asked. "I kept it for you." Olivia also tried to call, but she too had her phone taken away by the FBI agent.

Porter walked back and forth in front of the other four. "Now, you four have to do what I say. This gun is full of 22-caliber bullets. And I have a knife." To prove himself, he pulled it out. He lightly traced it along Olivia's neck.

"Get away from her!" Elliot roared. Porter swung the knife, just narrowly missing Elliot. The knife was put away, and Elliot found the gun pressed to his temple.

"No!" all three women screamed. Porter turned around. He aimed it at Olivia, and cocked it. He pulled the trigger. The room was full of screams. The bullet hit the wall. He had aimed ta it deliberately to prove that he meant business.

"Liv, you alright?" Elliot asked. Olivia shakily nodded. She was shoved onto the bed, and Maureen was thrown down next to her. Elliot lunged at the black-haired man. Porter struck Elliot in the head with the gun, and he fell unconscious.

"Elliot!"

"Dad!"

Olivia dropped down to her knees and cradled Elliot's head in her lap, Maureen next to her. Part of Kathleen wanted to help, but she slipped into the bathroom and locked the door. All of her father's co-workers were in her phone for emergencies. She called the precinct.

"_SVU, Captain Don Cragen speaking," _Cragen's voice greeted.

"Captain Cragen, it's Kathleen. We're being held hostage! He knocked Dad out!" Kathleen rushed, not too loudly, as to avoid being caught.

"_What hotel?" _Cragen gasped. Kathleen quickly filled him with the details, and Cragen promised to arrive soon.

Outside, a number of people had heard the gunshot. Police had come, but Porter had yelled that if they came, he shot one of his hostages.

Kathleen managed to slip into the room unnoticed. Her father still lay out cold, and she knelt next to him, with her sister and Olivia. "He's bleeding," Kathleen whispered, pointing at the bleeding wound on the side of Elliot's head.

Olivia fought back tears. She couldn't break down right then and there. Elliot's daughters needed to stay strong, and Olivia knew that if she broke down, so would they.

"He-he'll be okay," she choked.

"I don't know about that," Porter said. He cocked his gun again. He aimed it carefully, then pointed at the bed again. "You aborted my kid," he said. Olivia froze. "Get in bed."

"N-no," Olivia whispered. "Please. I'll do anything else, I promise!" Porter smirked, and returned his gun's aim to the terrified brunette. He pulled the trigger. Olivia screamed as the bullet went through her side.

"Olivia" Maureen screamed. She knelt down next to the injured woman. "Olivia, are you okay?" Maureen gasped. Olivia winced and shook her head.

'My right side," she breathed. Maureen put pressure on the wound. Another shot was heard, and Kathleen screamed as the bullet hit Elliot's shoulder.

"Daddy!" she wailed. She tended to her father as Maureen helped Olivia. It seemed like it took hours before help arrived. The door was kicked in, and Fin and Munch grabbed the stunned Porter.

"It's over, Porter," Fin growled. He and Munch shoved him away, and the other cops took the man away, locking him in the car. Fin radioed for two ambulances, and they arrived. Kathleen rode in one with Elliot while Maureen stayed with Olivia.

The last thing Olivia remembered before passing out was hearing her heart monitor race.

**And, as a special gift, I give you... SHOUT OUTS! Yay!**

**Orochimaruninjafan- Hello, buddy! Thank you for putting up with my begging and reading and reviewing everything I tell you too! LOL**

**Chinagirl18- Hey! Glad that you're happy that this will be lot longer! Yay!**

**FutureTVwriter- Thanks for the reviews! Glad ya liked the Liv and Maureen scene!**

**Scoobfan93- Thanks for the reviews, you left me several! You rock!**

**ElAndLiv121230 Thanks for all the reviews! You are awesome! Keep it up!**

**vampiregirl2009 Wolfgirl77769 – Thanks for all the reviews and your thoughts!**

**JennBenson- Thanks for loving the LivMaureen moment so much! I'l for sure put more!**

**Edge16584- Thanks for the reviews! It does seem like poor El can't get a break, doesn't it?**

**Lukeypeyton4ever- Thank you for the reviews! You rock!**

**Eoforever94- Hi! Thanks for the nice reviews! I like em!**

**Skye-San-X3- Thanks! Ya left me some pretty epic reviews!**

**Huddyfan1634- Hi, friend! Thanks for reviewing and being friend-like!**

**Cristinem- I'm glad you were nearly crying for one chapter! I may sound mean, but hey, I'm a writer, it's my goal! Thanks!**

**Iwannahamberger2- Thanks for the review! You are awesome!**

**QueenDollyDayDream- Thank you, Dolly! Sorry, couldn't resist! **

**OliviaStabler4eva- Yeah, I do cliffies. I'm known for it! Thank you!**

**W.S.C. Magica De Spell- Thanks for the reviews! You do that on most of my stuff1 You're awesome for that!**

**I think I got you all! Review! Peace, Lover, and EO!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm back from my trip. Loving these reviews, guys. Only own the doctor!**

Olivia heard the steady beeping of a heart monitor. She opened her eyes. It took a couple of tries, but she forced them open. She saw Maureen sitting in the chair next to her. Memories slowly began to seep into her mind. Dean Porter breaking into their hotel room, holding them hostage.

"You're awake," Maureen noted, smiling. Olivia groaned. Her side pained her and she felt weak all over her body.

"W-what happened?" she rasped.

"Dean Porter shot you," Maureen said gently. "You went into shock on the ambulance. But you'll be fine."

"Where's Elliot?" Olivia gasped, remembering that he had been shot.

"He's right over there," Maureen said, pointing across the room. For the first time, Olivia saw Elliot sleeping in the bed on the other side of the hospital room, Kathleen by his side. Olivia heaved a huge sigh of relief. Seeing Elliot made her feel much better about the situation they were in.

"Will he be okay?" Olivia asked. Maureen smiled and nodded. Olivia felt relieved. She had been so scared when Elliot had been shot. She had been beyond scared. Terrified was a more suitable term. Every inch of her had been filled with pure fear and hatred for Dean Porter.

"He'll be fine."

"Thank God," Olivia breathed.

"How are you feeling, Liv?" Kathleen called from where she sat.

"Sore," Olivia said simply, but she didn't care. She only cared about Elliot right now. "But I'll live. When should your father wake up?"

"Probably soon," Maureen said.

"More like now," Kathleen corrected, as Elliot's eyelids began to flutter open. Olivia felt her heart take a jump of joy as she saw her partner, her best friend, opening his eyes. It greatly eased the heavy feeling of worry and fear off of her, making her feel like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

"Elliot!" Olivia cried. It took a few seconds for Elliot's surroundings to register.

"L-Liv?"

"We'll let you two talk," Maureen offered, and she and Kathleen left the two older adults alone.

"Oh, El, I was so scared," Olivia said softly. She sat up and winced.

"You okay?" Elliot asked, concern flooding his hoarse voice. Olivia forced a nod.

"I will be."

"How do you feel?"

"Like I've been shot," she said. Elliot smiled. His strong Olivia was slowly coming back. Olivia painfully got out of bed and made her way to Elliot's bed, limping slightly.

"You shouldn't be walking around," Elliot said, taking her hand in his. Olivia shrugged.

"I wanted to," she whispered. "Elliot, when he shot you, I was terrified."

"Did you call 911?" Elliot asked. Olivia shook her head.

"No. Kathleen did," she said. "If they hadn't been there to put pressure on the wounds-"

"Hey," Elliot whispered. "Don't think like that."

"I thought you would die on me," Olivia choked. "I don't know what I would have done."

"Looks like we've both had our near-death incidents," Elliot said, chuckling lightly. Olivia had had that panic attack, he had been shot, she had been shot.

"Yep," Olivia agreed. She leaned in and brushed her lips against Elliot's. He gently kissed her back, the soft movement making both of them feel better, forgetting the pain and only thinking of each other.

"I love you," Olivia whispered. Elliot kissed her again tenderly.

"I love you, too."

"Awwww!" Maureen and Kathleen cooed from the doorway, startling both Elliot and Olivia. They blushed as red as possible, hiding their faces in embarrasment.

"I thought you were giving us some time," Elliot scoffed.

"We thought you'd like to know that you can be discharged today," Kathleen quipped innocently. "And that these walls are clear."

"They have blinds," Olivia pointed.

"Not closed all the way," Maureen teased. "Let's go ahead and get you out of here so you can go home."

"Alright," Olivia groaned, not wanting to leave her cozy place by Elliot. She slowly dressed herself and managed to slip her feet into her shoes. She bent to tie them, but the movement caused her abdomen to hurt. She glared at the footwear.

"Need help?" Kathleen offered. Olivia sighed and nodded, and Kathleen easily crouched down to tie the offending footweae. Olivia thanked her and stood up.

"Hey, you can't walk out of here," Maureen said as Dr. Cameron and Dr. Hadley walked in with wheelchairs.

"We've seen you two a lot," Dr. Cameron laughed. Olivia smiled but scowled at the sight of the wheelchair.

"Hospital rules," Dr. Hadley said. "Sorry." Olivia sat in one of the wheelchairs, and she and Elliot were wheeled down to the lobby, where they had been during their first visit, to the clinic.

The hotel room they had been in was closed due to the bullet hole and the bloodstain on the rug. Olivia shuddered. Elliot wrapped his non-injured arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. They would stay one more night, then head back home.

Kathleen and Maureen hugged them goodbye, and promised to visit soon. Once alone, Olivia turned to Elliot.

"Porter's in jail," she whispered, a smile forming on her face. Elliot grinned and wrapped his arms around her and hugged her, kissing her.

"Yep," he said. "Rat bastard won't be back." Olivia slept peacefully that night. Once they returned to New York, she went for four nights without nightmares. She still had a little appetite, but she was eating, and Elliot encouraged her each time.

One morning, they were on Elliot's couch, watching telivision. Olivia suddenly felt nauseous. "I-I'll be back," she mumbled, racing to the bathroom. Elliot found her on her knees, vommiting into the toilet. He gently pulled her hair away from her face and rubbed her back.

"Ugh," Olivia moaned. "I feel like crap." Elliot put his hand to her forehead.

"No fever," he said. "Must have been that food from Red Lobster last night. Mine made me a bit queasy last night."

"I only ate part of a salad," Olivia pointed. "You ate shrimp." She leaned forward and heaved again, emptying the rest of her stomach. After she was done, she leaned back, resting against his chest, his arms wrapped around her.

"Done?" Elliot asked. Olivia nodded. Elliot scooped her up and carried her out.

"Your shoulder," Olivia protested.

"Don't worry. Not like you a lot," he said. "The doc said that you may get this from the pain meds. How's your side?"

"Okay, I guess," Olivia admitted as Elliot lay her down in the bed, pulling the blankets over her.

"I'll be right back," he whispered, kissing her forehead and leaving the room. He returned shortly with a cup of ginger ale and some pills to prevent nausea, with a small glass of water. "Take these with this," he said, handing her the meds and water. He passed her the ginger ale, saying, "And drink that."

Olivia followed his orders and rested against the pillows. Elliot brought a small trash can to the bedside. "Just in case," he said. Olivia smiled and snuggled under the covers.

"Thanks," she said.

"Sleep tight," Elliot replied, starting to leave. Olivia grabbed his hand. "Yeah, Liv?"

"Stay?" she asked. Elliot nodded and took his shoes off, sliding into bed beside her.

"Better?" he asked.

"Better," she confirmed. They were both silent for a minute before Olivia broke the silence. "El?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm ready."

"Ready for what, Liv?" Elliot asked.

"A relationship," Olivia whispered. "As long as you promise me something."

"Anything, honey," Elliot said.

"Let's not get too. . . deep," Olivia mumbled. Elliot understood what she meant and nodded, nuzzling his head against hers. Olivia took in his wonderful warmth and breathed in a whiff of his scent.

"We don't have to get deep," Elliot assured. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Olivia whispered. She wrapped her arms around Elliot's neck and kissed him. "El?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you," Olivia whispered. "You've been so wonderful during all this."

"You're welcome, Liv," Elliot murmured. Olivia snuggled closer against him, but she felt another bout of sickness returning. She leaned over the bed and emptied the contents of her stomach into the trash can, Elliot soothing her.

"I feel awful," Olivia mumbled. Elliot put his hand on her forehead again. As earlier, there was little to no fever. He reached for the glass of ginger ale.

"Take a sip," he said gently. Olivia sipped at the fizzy beverage. "You wanna go to the doctor?" Elliot asked. Olivia shook her head. "Baby, we better make sure you don't have an infection."

"I guess so," Olivia said reluctantly. Elliot stood and helped her out of bed. Fifteen minutes later, they sat in the lobby of the hospital clinic. Olivia was called back, and Elliot went with her.

"No sign of infection," the doctor said, after checking Olivia's stitched wound. "I'll run an ultrasound." Olivia was confused. Why would she have morning sickness if she had aborted the baby? She guessed it was possible for pregnancy symptoms to last a few days after the abort.

Elliot held Olivia's hand in his as the female doctor spread the cold gel on Olivia's stomach and started the ultrasound. The doctor turned the monitor so that they could see it. "There's the baby," the doctor said, pointing at the small object on the screen.

**Hope you liked. I have until chapter 17 typed! Review if you want them :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**New chapter. Thank you so much for the reviews! I own nothing but the doctor**.

"B-baby?" Olivia stammered.

"Yep. You're about five weeks along," the doctor said, pointing at the screen.

"H-how?" Olivia whispered. "I-I-" She felt hot tears sting her eyes. Elliot wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

He quietly thanked the doctor. "Come on, Liv," he said, gently helping her up. "Honey, do you want me to talk to the doctor?" Olivia nodded and left the room.

"Is there a problem, Mr. Stabler?"

"Olivia aborted the baby about a week ago," Elliot said. The doctor frowned.

"She did?"

"Yes."

"Before I try to find out why the abortion didn't terminate the baby, why did she get an abortion? Illness?"

"Personal problems," Elliot said. The doctor nodded sympathetically.

"I'll look at the results and call you when I know, okay?"

Elliot nodded and returned to Olivia, who was still fighting tears. She grabbed Elliot's hand. "What did she say?"

"She'll call when she knows," Elliot said. "Don't worry, Liv." She shakily nodded and walked with him to his car. They returned to his house.

As soon as they walked into the house, Olivia ran to the bathroom to throw up. Elliot knelt behind her. He swept her hair away from her face and stroked her back. When she leaned into his chest, he scooped her off the ground and carried her into the bedroom. He tucked her into bed and pushed the trash can closer to the bed.

"I hate this," Olivia groaned.

"I know you do," Elliot said, sliding into the bed next to her. He wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and kissed her. "You want anything, baby?" Olivia shook her head and lay her head on Elliot's chest.

"I'm fine," she said. "My stomach still hates me." Elliot chuckled and toyed with Olivia's soft brunette hair.

"It should be better soon," he said. Olivia was silent for several minutes. Elliot could tell by the sound of he breathing that she was asleep. He held her in his arms as she slept soundly. She woke two hours later. "Hey, sleepyhead", Elliot teased. He had gone to get some more ginger ale for he4 and now stood by the bed. Olivia yawned and waved at him lazily.

"Hi," she said. Elliot chuckled and set the beverage on the nightstand. Olivia sat up and sipped at it thristily. "Thanks," she breathed, out of breath from her fast drink. "I feel a bit better."

"That's good," Elliot said. Olivia hated the morning sickness, but deep down, she wanted a baby. There was no way she would try aborting it again. She took a deep breath and wa suprised to find that her eyes were tearing up.

"Honey, what's the matter?" Elliot worried. Olivia shook her head. She wanted Elliot to be a father to the baby, but she feared that he would say no and get angry at her.

"Nothing," she whispered, closing her eyes and rolling onto her side. Elliot put his hand on her back.

"Olivia, what is it?" he asked, rubbing circles on her back. "Baby, you can tell me." Olivia shook her head.

"I don't want to talk about it right now," she whispered. "Maybe later." Elliot sighed and climbed into bed next to her. He snaked his arms around Olivia's slender waist.

"Okay," he said. "You can tell me later." Olivia's hands wrapped around his, and she snuggled deeper into his arms.

"I'll try," she whispered. She turned onto her other side and brushed her lips against Elliot's. "I promise."

"Liv, you can tell me anything."

Later that night, Olivia sat on the couch, poking her take-out around with her fork. Elliot had already finished nearly half of his, and looked at her, concern evident in his blue eyes. "Olivia, you need to eat," he said. She had been gradually eating more at a time, but she hadn't eaten anymore than five bites.

"Elliot, can we talk?" she asked. Elliot set his food on the coffee table and sat closer to her. She set her food next to his and Elliot rested his hand on her knee.

"Of course."

"El, I can't do it again," she said. "I can't abort again."

"No one's making you abort," Elliot said.

"I know," Olivia admitted. "I-I'm thinking of keeping it."

"Liv, I'll support you no matter what you do," Elliot insisted. Olivia took a shaky breath and looked up at him.

"I can't do it alone. El, will you adopt my baby? I don't want it not having a father," she pleaded. Elliot caressed her soft cheek in his hand.

"Of course I will," he said. "I'm going to do anything to help you."

"Y-you're not mad?"

"Why would I be mad?" Elliot asked, furrowing his eybrow. Olivia hung her head, tears returning to her eyes.

"I'm asking you to father a rape baby," she whispered. "It's not even yours." She leaned her head on Elliot's shoulder.

"Oh, Liv, I know it isn't mine, but I love you and I'll love the baby no matter what," he soothed. "Dean Porter may be a prick, but I'll love the baby. I'm not leaving you."

"Thank you, El," she said. She forced a smile. "And thanks for calling Porter a prick." Elliot laughed.

"Glad to."

"I was so stupid trying to abort it," Olivia said. "I always wanted kids and when I got one, I-

"Don't do that," Elliot commanded gently. "You were having a hard time and you'll still have a baby."

"Okay," Olivia sighed. Elliot picked up her take-out box and set it in her lap. He picked up the fork and poked a small bit of chicken onto it. He held it to Olivia's lips.

"Eat," he said. Olivia rolled her eyes and opened her mouth, allowing Elliot to feed the chicken to her. She took the fork from him and began to eat, until she had finished the entire thing. For the first time since the rape, she had eaten a whole meal. Elliot wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.

"That was great, Liv," he said. "I'm proud of you." Olivia leaned in and returned the kiss.

"I was hungry," she said. She had a smile plastered across her face. She was having a baby, and Elliot would be there to help her take care of it. It wasn't his baby, but Olivia knew that he would love it as if it were his own. She felt truly happy for the first time in weeks.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi. New chapter! I only own Dr. Rachel. Shorter chapter, but I have some long ones to come.**

Three weeks later, Olivia had her first doctor's appointment to check on the baby. She was sitting on a bench, Elliot holding her hand as the doctor spread cold gel on her stomach. The doctor turned the monitor toward them. Olivia squeezed Elliot's hand. A small shape was on the screen.

"You're about seven weeks along," Dr. Rachel said. "And it seems healthy so far." Olivia smiled. Elliot returned it.

"Thank you, Doctor," she said. Rachel smiled at her and handed them the pictures. Elliot drove to a bookstore. Olivia looked at him curiously.

"Baby books," he said. Olivia nodded and followed Elliot through the store. He had done this four times, and it still excited him. Olivia was finding it hard not to laugh at his thrilled grin as he plundered through the parenting books section.

"How many are you buying?" she asked, eyes wide at the stack in Elliot's arms. He shrugged, dropping two of them in the process. Olivia laughed at his eagerness and picked them up.

"You're a goofball," she teased. Elliot laughed and piled the books up on the counter. After paying and going home, Elliot began to open one of them.

"You probably already know that you skipped a period," he said, skimming over the list of pregnancy signs. "And you probably know about the cravings."

"I know," Olivia said. "You better know how to cook." Elliot chuckled.

"I do," he said. "You can't not know how to cool when you have five kids. Especially when one pregnancy was the twins."

"Swollen ankles," Olivia noted. "Oh, great."

"Mood swings," Elliot said. "Oh, great," he added, mimicking Olivia, who poked him with her foot, which he tickled. She squealed and pulled her foot away.

"Meanie," Olivia pouted, sticking her bottom lip out playfully. "Keep reading."

"Morning sickness, constant urinating, trouble keeping food down," Elliot listed. He frowned slightly at the last one. He didn't want Olivia to be discouraged from eating. He shrugged it off.

"I've had morning sickness," Olivia said. "Not fun. The consant peeing doesn't sound fun, either. None of it does." Elliot smiled and kissed her.

"Don't worry," he said. He opened another book about child health. "Eat healthy, no alcohol, stay away from smoke." He already knew all of it, but he read it aloud anyway.

"I don't smoke," Olivia said.

"I know you don't, baby. But being around it isn't good for the baby."

"Okay."

Elliot read the list of possible conditions to himself. He feared reading them out loud for fear of scaring Olivia.

"You can read out loud," Olivia said.

"It's just a list of medical conditions," Elliot said. Olivia nodded, gesturing for him to continue reading. "Spina Bifida, Celebral Palsy, ADHD." Elliot read a few more. Some scared Olivia, but she knew she had to hear it. She herself had no medical conditions, and as far as she was concerned, neither did Porter. But she didn't necessarily want to meet him again to ask for his medical record.

"I don't have a history of any of those," she said. "But I know they sometimes happen." Elliot pulled her close.

"Don't worry, honey," he said. Olivia nodded and curled up against his side, looking at the book. They read through them all. Once they were done, there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," Olivia said. She stood and walked to the door. Elliot heard her open it and say, "Hi, Maureen!" Elliot turned around to see Maureen hugging Olivia.

"Hi, Dad!" Maureen greeted, hugging him. "How are you two coming along?" She had heard about the baby during a phone call to Elliot.

"Good," Olivia said. "These pregnancy books are scary." Maureen laughed.

"I'd say," she said.

"I'm more scared! The idea of a hormonal Olivia makes me nearly piss myself!" Elliot joked, earning laughs from both women.

"Then you better find a hiding place," Olivia said. "I'll make sure I hurt you for that."

"Poor me," Elliot said, mock sadness.

"You guys are cute," Maureen said.

"I think we got it when you and Kathleen squealed at the hospital when we were kissing," Olivia said. Maureen chuckled. She loved watching Olivia and her father. It was adorable beyond words. Maureen sat with them and the three talked for a while, then Elliot stood up.

"Anybody hungry?" he asked. Maureen and Olivia nodded, and he led them to the car. Elliot drove to a restauraunt, and they placed their orders. Once again, Olivia ate more than half the meal. The order was large, so she left a bit of it, which Elliot took and finished. Olivia rolled her eyes.

"Pig," she teased. Elliot feigned hurt and poked her shoulder playfully. He paid the bill and they returned to the car. Olivia rested her hand over her still-flat belly. She looked out the window and saw a nearby Dairy Queen.

"The baby wants ice cream," she said sweetly, knowing that cravings normally didn't come that early into the pregnancy. Elliot laughed and pulled in front of Dairy Queen. Ice cream cones were purchased, and they made their way back home. Little did they know, trouble lurked around the corner.

"Maureen, you want to stay over tonight?" Elliot offered. Maureen opened her mouth to answer, but what she saw made her scream in terror. Another car was speeding at them, and Maureen knew what was about to happen.

"Look out!"

Elliot saw headlights speeding toward them, and he spun the car to the side, in hopes of avoiding the vehicle, and if they were hit, he would get the worst of it. He heard the sound of metal against metal, and Olivia and Maureen's screams before everything went black.


	16. Chapter 16

**New chapter! 143 reviews. Will you take me to 150? I own the doctors in this chapter, and only them. This chapter is rated M.**

Maureen was the first to gain consciousness. She blinked. The car was against a post. Elliot and Olivia were both out cold. Maureen unbuckled her belt and leaned over the seat. She looked at her father and his girlfriend before pulling out her cell phone. She hurriedly called 911. She herself didn't feel any major injuries other than her left arm. Olivia was bleeding from her stomach. Maureen knew that it was bad for both Olivia and the baby.

The ambulance arrived. Maureen climbed out of the vehicle. It was absolutely totaled. She watched as the paramedics pried the top off. "Ma'am, I need to examine you," a paramedic said. Maureen shook her head.

"I need to know if they'll be okay!"

"Please let me look at you," the male paramedic begged. Maureen sighed and nodded. Her left wrist had a simple fracture, and was bandaged until she could go to the hospital.

Olivia was pulled out first. "She's five weeks pregnant," Maureen said. The paramedics cursed softly. Elliot was pried out next. The ambulance was large enough for both of them, and Maureen climbed in after them.

"How bad?" she pleaded.

"Mr. Stabler most likely has a concussion and broken ribs. I'd say the same for Ms. Benson, but I'm worried about the baby," a female paramedic said. "They most likely have other injuries. We'll know more when we get to the hospital." It seemed to take hours for the arrival. Maureen watched as Elliot and Olivia were wheeled back. Her wrist was examined and splinted. She called Kathleen, groaning when she reached voicemail. Several minutes later, her sister ran in, out of breath.

"I got your message," she panted. "Are you okay?" Maureen nodded. "What happened?" Kathleen asked, gesturing to her older sister's arm.

"Dad and Liv were in a car accident," Maureen said softly. Kathleen's mouth dropped.

"No," she whispered. Maureen nodded sadly. "A-are they okay?" Kathleen asked.

"I don't know," Maureen sighed. "Olivia may lose the baby."

"Oh, my God," Kathleen breathed. "What about Dad?"

"They said both of them probably have concussions and broken ribs," Maureen said. "And probably more on top of that." She and Kathleen sat shakily in the chairs, waiting for some news. A doctor finally came to them.

"How are they?" Kathleen begged.

"Ms. Benson is out of surgery. One of her lungs was punctured by a broken rib. She should make a full recovery. The baby, however-" The male doctor cut off, but continued at the sight of the girls' worried faces. "The baby didn't make it."

"Poor Liv," Maureen whispered.

"Mr. Stabler is still in surgery, I'll let you know when he's out," Dr. Lane said. "Ms. Benson is still asleep, but you can see her." He led them into a room, where Olivia lay asleep, a machine hooked to her. "Do you want to tell her about the baby, or me?"

"We will," Kathleen said. They slipped into the room. The doctor left them with Olivia. "She told me she's wanted a baby for so long," Kathleen whispered.

"She has," Maureen said sadly. "She's going to be really upset. She's had a hard time." Kathleen nodded in sad agreement.

"Who could do something like this?" she asked. "Did you see who hit you?"

"I only saw the headlights," Maureen sighed. She leaned back against the seat and lay her hand over one of Olivia's. Kathleen did the same.

"She's going to be upset when Dad's not here," Kathleen noted.

"I know. She loves him," Maureen said.

"Anybody could tell," Kathleen pointed. "I don't think Dad's been happier."

"He hasn't," Maureen agreed. "They're so happy with each other."

"Definitely," Kathleen said. "I don't remember him being so happy when he was with Mom."

"Neither do I. And he definitely wasn't happy when Mom turned into a bitch," Maureen added. Kathleen smiled slightly.

"Speaking of Mom," she said. "She's with her boyfriend again."

"The one who got her pregnant and she aborted the baby?"

"Yep. And she ran into Dad and Liv at the abortion clinic," Kathleen said. "I just wonder why she had to have her boyfriend stay where Dad and Olivia were." Maureen started to speak, but Olivia stirred in the bed.

"She's waking up," she said, beginning to stand. Olivia forced her eyes open, and became aware of a pain throughout her body.

"W-wha-" she mumbled.

"There was an accident," Maureen said. Olivia noticed the splint on the younger woman's wrist.

"Are you okay?" Olivia rasped. "W-where's Elliot?"

"In surgery," Kathleen said softly. "He should be okay."

"The baby," Olivia said. "Is the baby-" She stopped when she saw the saddened looks on their faces. "No. ." she whispered.

"The baby didn't make it," Maureen whispered. "I'm so sorry." Olivia closed her eyes and tried not to cry. She opened her eyes, and tears burned her eyelids. Maureen put her arm around Olivia's shoulders, and Kathleen wrapped both hands around one of Olivia's. Olivia began to cry quietly.

"Shhh," Maureen whispered. "It's okay, Olivia." Olivia shook her head and cried harder.

"I killed one baby, and now the other's dead," she sobbed.

"Olivia, you didn't do anything wrong," Kathleen soothed. "You were having a hard time."

"But everything that happened- it was all my fault! If I hadn't dragged Elliot into this, he would be okay! He probably hates me," Olivia protested.

"Dad won't hate you," Maureen said. "Dad loves you, Olivia. He doesn't blame you for anything. He's so happy around you."

Olivia's sobs died down and she wiped her eyes. "You're right," she said. "I'm so sorry."

"It's alright," Kathleen said. A doctor pecked on the door, causing them to look up.

"Mr. Stabler's out of surgery," he said. "I can let you one of you see him."

"Just one?" Kathleen asked.

"There isn't much room where he is right now," Dr. Lane said.

"Olivia, do you wanna go?" Maureen asked.

"Sorry. Can't allow it yet," Lane said.

"Why?" Olivia asked.

"Sorry. We need to keep you overnight for observation, then you can see him," the man said. Olivia scowled.

"One of you go," she said, looking at the girls.

"I will," Maureen said, standing up. She followed the doctor down the hall to Elliot's room. She smiled when she saw that her father was awake. "Hey, Dad."

"Mo," he said. "Where's Liv?"

"She's fine," Maureen said. "But- the baby didn't make it." Elliot closed his eyes. He knew that Olivia was devastated.

"How did Liv take it?"

"Not well," Maureen sighed. "She was crying."

"Did she blame herself?" Elliot asked. Maureen nodded. "I need to be there with her."

"Dad, both of you need to rest," Maureen protested. "Kathleen's with Olivia right now, so she isn't alone." Elliot sighed. The deep breath caused his ribs to hurt, but he didn't care. He wanted to see Olivia.

"She needs me," he whispered.

"I know," Maureen said. "They won't let you guys move yet."

"They better let me see her," Elliot said flatly.

"Dad, don't do anything to hurt yourself," Maureen warned. "You just need to rest."

Meanwhile, Olivia was still longing to see Elliot. Kathleen was telling her basically the same thing her sister was telling Elliot. That she needed rest and she would see Elliot in the morning. At that point, a female doctor walked in.

"Hello, Ms. Benson," she greeted. "How are you?"

"Call me Olivia," Olivia corrected. "And I'm fine."

"Alright, Olivia, do you want me to up your morphine?" Dr. Hillary asked. Olivia shook her head, wincing as she did so.

"I'll be fine," she insisted. Regardless, Dr. Hillary increased her morphine slightly. "I want to see Elliot," Olivia demanded.

"Elliot Stabler?"

"Yes," Olivia said. The doctor chuckled. "What?" Olivia asked.

"I just checked on him. He wants the same thing. He's begging to come in here," Hillary laughed. "I think I can arrange something." Olivia sighed in relief.

"Thank you," she said. Dr. Hillary left the room and returned in a few minutes. "You can come with me," she said. She and Kathleen helped Olivia out of the bed, and she was wheeled down the hall in a wheelchair.

Her face lit up when she saw Elliot. "El!" she gasped. Dr. Hillary parked the wheelchair next to Elliot's bed before exiting the room. Maureen and Kathleen went to the cafeteria to get some food. They took the stairs to give Elliot and Olivia as much time as possible.

"Oh, El, the baby-" Olivia trailed off and a tear trailed down her cheek. Elliot gently brushed it away.

"Shhh," he soothed. "It'll be okay, Liv." He trailed his fingers down her cheek. Olivia covered his hand with hers.

"I was so scared," she whispered. "I still am." Elliot patted the bed next to him. "Is there enough room?" Olivia asked. Elliot nodded and moved to the side slightly. Olivia crawled into the bed next to him, wincing when her broken ribs protested until she found a comfortable position. She gently fingered Elliot's bandaged chest.

"You broke more ribs than I did," she noted.

"I'm okay. My head hurts a bit, but that's it," Elliot insisted, brushing his thumb over her lips. He trailed his finger down her cheek. "Are you?" Olivia nodded.

"I am now. I want out of this place," Olivia said, making a pouty face. Elliot chuckled.

"You're cute when you pout," he said. Olivia laughed and kissed him.

"Good," she said.

They were discharged the following morning. Kathleen had driven them home, and she and Maureen were staying with them a couple days to be sure that they would be alright. The x-rays had shown that they had come out lucky, the concussions being milder than expected and the broken ribs were believed to heal soon. Olivia couldn't seem to get the baby off her mind. For days, she thought about it.

Once they came home from a check up for their now-healed heads a week later, Olivia turned to Elliot. "I'm ready."

"Ready for what, baby?"

"To get deeper. El, I want to have your baby," she said. Elliot was surprised at first, but he wrapped both arms around Olivia's waist and embraced her.

"We can have a baby," he said. "I promise you, we're gonna get a baby if it takes us all night." Olivia kissed his cheek and whispered in his ear,

"I wouldn't mind if we took all night." Elliot laughed and swept her off her feet. He carried her into the bedroom and placed her on the bed. She wrapped her arms around his neck and began planting kisses on his lips. He slid his hands under her and trailed his hands along the small of her back, and began to slide her shirt off of her amazing body.

Olivia wriggled out of her bra and quickly unbuttoned Elliot's shirt, which she threw on the floor. It was followed by his pants, and soon enough, both of their underwear. Olivia moaned in pleasure as she and Elliot made love to each other.

Twenty minutes later, they both lay, gasping for breath, clinging to each other. "El," Olivia gasped. "That was-" she gulped for air. "Amazing."

"You're amazing too, babe," he said. "God, Liv, that was incredible."

Olivia lay closer to him, her arm lazed across his muscular chest. He caressed her slim body, holding her. The passion was still felt between them, and Olivia knew that she would get her baby. She just knew it.

**Hope y'all EO shippers liked it. THAT should make you reviews. Heheheh**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey, yall! New chapter. I own nothing.**

Three weeks later, Olivia sat at Elliot's desk. "I'll see you at home," she said. She leaned in and kissed him.

"Thanks for the lunch." Elliot kissed her on the cheek. Ever since he had returned to work, Olivia had been bringing his lunch to him every day. She smiled and threw the pizza box away.

"You're welcome." She smirked slightly.

"I wanna see what this big thing is that you and the kids planned," Elliot said. Olivia rolled her eyes and playfully smacked his arm.

"You will when you get home."

"I wanna see it now," Elliot whined. Olivia snickered.

"You'll see it tonight, you big baby." Olivia threw away the pizza box before leaving the precinct. She climbed into the car and drove home, smiling to herself.

She locked the car door and made her way into the house. She wandered into the kitchen and grinned, excited for the surprise she and Elliot's children had planned.

Three hours later, she was gazing at the calender, smiling. Elliot's birthday. Her smile widened when she heard a car pull into the driveway, and the door to the house opened, and Elliot's kids walked in.

"Hey, Olivia," Maureen greeted. Olivia hugged the younger woman. Maureen looked at the doorway. "Just warning you, Eli's probably gonna attack you. He hasn't seen you in a long time."

Olivia chuckled as Lizzie walked in, carrying the two-year-old Eli. "Livvy!" he screamed, wiggling in his sister's grasp.

"Ow, Eli," Lizzie groaned, setting him down. He ran to Olivia and threw his little arms around her legs. Olivia laughed and picked him up.

"Livvy!" Eli squealed again. She kissed the little boy on the cheek and tickled his belly, causing him to giggle.

"When will Dad be here?" Kathleen asked. Olivia glanced at the clock.

"In about two and a half hours," she said. "We need to get a cake and the decorations."

"What kind of cake?" Dickie asked, suddenly intrigued. Lizzie rolled her eyes and punched her twin in the arm.

"Chocolate," Olivia said. She set Eli down and ruffled his hair. "He has no idea that we're doing this. He's been whining over it all day." The girls laughed.

"Wanna help!" Eli demanded.

"You can help, buddy." Olivia patted the little boy on the head. Eli clapped his hands. "We can go ahead and get the decorations and cake ready."

"I'll pick up the cake," Maureen offered.

"I'll come with you to get decorations," Lizzie added.

"Me!" Eli shrieked. He grabbed the leg of Olivia's pants and looked up at her with his big blue eyes. She let out a soft laugh.

"You can come, too."

"Dickie and I can grab some more things." Kathleen brushed a strand of her blonde hair away from her face. Olivia nodded in approval.

She lifted Eli and carried him to the car. Maureen handed her the booster seat. "No seat!" Eli protested as Olivia buckled him in.

"Sorry, bud, but it's the rules." Olivia tightened the straps. She climbed into the driver's seat and backed out of the driveway, making her way toward the store.

Just over two hours later, Elliot pushed open the door to the house. "Why are the lights off?" He looked around. "Liv?" He heard something in the kitchen, and walked into it.

The lights flicked on, and a chorus of, "Surprise!" rang out. Elliot grinned as Olivia wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips.

"You got your surprise. Happy now?" She pulled away from him and led him to the table. Elliot nodded innocently. She rolled her eyes.

"Daddy!" Eli raced to his father. Elliot picked his youngest child up and hugged him. "Surprise!" Eli giggled. He wriggled to get down.

"Chocolate cake?" Elliot began to cut the treat. Olivia nodded. "I guess now you won't be attacking me," he teased. Olivia smacked his butt.

The joke made her realize something. She was late. She shook it off and helped him slice the cake. She sat down in a chair, and Eli crawled into her lap. Elliot leaned towards her and kissed her, earning a glare from Eli.

"Daddy!" he scolded. "No kiss Livvy!"

Elliot chuckled. "Why not?" 

"She mine!" Eli insisted, wrapping his arms around Olivia's neck.

"Can't we share her?" Elliot asked, pouting. Eli shook his curly head.

"No!" he protested. Olivia laughed. She looked at Elliot.

"I guess I'm taken, El." She kissed his cheek.

"Me too!" Eli cried. Olivia kissed his cheek as well and blew a raspberry on his stomach. Eli shrieked with laughter. "Tickles!" he yelled.

He looked at his father. "We share her," he said seriously. Elliot and Olivia laughed. Their laughter was echoed by the chuckles from Lizzie, Kathleen, and Maureen. Dickie simply rolled his eyes and dug into his cake.

Once they had finished, Olivia sent Elliot out of the room. "Seriously, Liv, I can do the dishes." Olivia rolled her eyes.

"It's your birthday, so no, you can't." She turned to the sink. Maureen and Lizzie helped her wash the dirty plates and forks. Olivia suddenly felt her stomach churn, and she rested her hand on her abdomen and closed her eyes.

"Olivia? You okay?" Maureen asked worriedly. Olivia nodded slowly.

"My stomach's just upset." She returned to washing the last plate. Maureen took it from her.

"I'll finish these. You sit down," she commanded. Olivia sat down in one of the chairs and rested her hand on her stomach. She suddenly jumped up and ran to the bathroom. She knelt in front of the toilet and emptied the contents of her stomach. Suddenly, it all began to make sense. She was late. She was experiencing nausea. She wiped her mouth off and flushed the toilet, then dug a box out from under the cabinet.

Elliot wandered into the kitchen several minute later, curious as to see why Maureen and Lizzie were grinning ear to ear. "Where's Olivia? And why are you two so happy?"

"Go see what Liv has!" Lizzie commanded.

"She's in the bathroom," Maureen added. Elliot made his way to the bathroom and entered it.

"Liv?" he walked up behind her. "What do you have?" Olivia turned to face him, a smile spread across her face as she showed him the positive pregnancy test.

**Gasp! This is the next to last chapter! **


	18. Chapter 18

**This is a short chapter, but I think it's a bit longer than the previous one. This one is the final one! But I think you'll like it. Thanks so much for all the reviews, guys. Could you check out my other chapter stories? Learning How to Cope, Ice Cold, November Rain, Broken Wings, and Silent Communications in particular. Haha. I own nothing other than the doctor in this chapter.**

Elliot's mouth dropped in shock as he stared at the white stick in Olivia's hand. "Y-you're pregnant?" he gasped.

Olivia nodded, and smiled even wider. Elliot grabbed her around the waist and kissed her on the lips, spinning her in a circle. Olivia wrapped her arms around his neck and planted a kiss to his mouth once her feet were on the floor.

"I'm pregnant," she confirmed. A sudden thought crossed her mind, and she shuddered. "El, what I lose this baby, too?"

Elliot took her face into his hands and looked directly into her deep brown eyes. "That won't happen," he said firmly. "This baby is going to live, you'll see."

Olivia stepped even closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder, his simple words soothing her. "Thanks, El," she whispered. He rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head, smiling to himself. Olivia pulled away from him and smirked slightly.

"What's funny?" Elliot asked.

"This is gonna be your sixth kid," she said. "That's a pretty strong sperm you've got there."

"Hey, it could even be twins." Elliot ran his hand over her back. Olivia groaned playfully. Elliot chuckled.

"I'll get an ultrasound soon to see how far along I am." She kissed him one more time.

"Let's hope not too far. Hormones and cravings scare me," Elliot teased. Olivia rolled her eyes.

"You've been through this four times."

"I know. And each time gave me nightmares." He followed her out of the bathroom, unable to stop the grin spreading across his face.

"Are you choosing names yet?" Lizzie asked, smiling widely. Olivia laughed.

"We don't even know how far along I am yet," she chuckled.

"Hey, I was coming up with names before Kathy knew Maureen was a girl," Elliot said. "Not that she them all."

"Probably a good thing," Olivia joked. Elliot feigned hurt.

"So you _did _sleep with each other?" Dickie asked, smirking. Elliot's mouth dropped in shock. Olivia snickered and poured herself a glass of punch from the jug on the counter.

"A baby?" Eli gasped. Elliot nodded.

"Yeah, buddy, you'll have a friend to play with once the baby gets older." Eli clapped his small hands together happily.

That night, after the kids had left, Elliot was sitting on the sofa, Olivia resting her head on his shoulder. She brushed her hand across his chest, sending a warm radiation throughout both of their bodies.

"I have the ultrasound on Friday," she said, slipping her hand under his shirt and stroking his bare chest.

Elliot grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing her knuckles. "Do you want a boy or a girl?"

"El, we won't know for a couple months," Olivia laughed. "But I just want it to be healthy." Elliot nodded and kissed her on the cheek.

That Friday, Olivia glanced at the clock as she buttoned up her jacket. She ran a hand over her flat belly, smiling. She climbed into her car, driving past the precinct as she made her way toward the doctor she had scheduled an appointment with. A thought crossed her mind, and she smiled again.

As cold gel was spread over her stomach for the third time since her attack, she felt happiness swell up inside her. "How far along am I?"

"I'd say you're about three and a half weeks along," said the female doctor, turning the monitor so she could see a tiny round shape.

She was handed a photocopy of the picture, and she drove to the precinct to show Elliot. She quickly walked to his desk and plopped down in her chair, handing him the photograph with a wide smile spreading across her cheeks. She watched as her fiance stared at it.

"That's our baby. Three and a half weeks. Can you believe it?"

Eliot fingered the picture. "Believe what, babe?"

"That that tiny shape is a human being. That you and I were once that small. That little shape is a baby, _our_ baby."

Elliot smiled. "I've seen it several times, but I never can believe it." He passed the photo back to his girlfriend.

"How was finding finding out I'm pregnant for your birthday?" Olivia asked, resting her elbows on her desk.

"Best birthday gift I've gotten," Elliot chuckled, leaning toward her. Everything that had happened lately was making him happy. He was going to be a father again, and Olivia hadn't had a single nightmare in weeks. She was returning to her life as the kick-ass Olivia Benson.

_Hopefully it'll be Olivia Stabler soon, _he thought. Olivia arched a dark eyebrow.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked. "You're staring into space." Elliot looked at her and kissed the tip of her nose.

"Nothing," he said softly. "You go on home, I'll be back soon. I'll bring home your favorite." Olivia stood and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You better," she said, mock seriousness. She left the precinct and drove home. Two and a half hours later, she looked at the clock, wondering why Elliot hadn't returned. Just as she reached for her phone, he walked in, carrying two bags from the Chinese restaurant.

"It took you that long to get Chinese?" she scoffed, grabbing one of the bags and reaching into it. She dug out the box and returned to the sofa. "I was getting hungry." She stuck her bottom lip out. Elliot smirked.

"I had to stop somewhere before that."

"Where?"

"You'll find out after we eat," Eliot insisted, pointing a chopstick at her. "And don't beg, or I may not let you find out." Olivia playfully pouted and shoveled another mouthful of rice into her mouth. Elliot widened his eyes. "If you're like this now, I'm terrified for when the cravings start."

"We can read the baby books again after we eat," Olivia said, reaching for another box. "I think you like that."

"I could recite some of them word by word." Once they had finished eating, Elliot gathered up their paper plates and boxes, tossing them into the garbage can. He returned to the living room and reached into his pocket, taking a deep breath.

Olivia looked at him curiously. "What's in your hand?" Elliot stepped toward her, and she felt his breath against hers. He slowly knelt down, and her eyes widened as he drew out a small black box. She covered her mouth in shock.

"Olivia Benson, woman that I have loved and feared at the same time, will you marry me?" he asked. Olivia threw her arms around his neck, planting a firm kiss to his lips.

"Yes!" she screamed. "Yes, Elliot, yes!" Happy tears gathered in her eyes. Elliot slipped the ring onto her finger. She marveled at it. "El, it's gorgeous!"

Elliot stood up, slipping his strong arms around her waist. Olivia looked straight into his cerulean blue eyes. "So you fear me, huh?"

Elliot shrugged. "I've tried to eat your chocolate. Not my best move." Olivia kissed him again and pulled away, once more gazing at her diamond ring, still stunned at the beauty of it.

"When do you want the wedding?" she whispered. "I'd like to have it before I start showing too much. I don't wanna have to waddle down the aisle."

Elliot laughed at the mental image. "As adorable as that would be, I think we can plan it before then." Olivia smacked his bicep. "So before long, you'll be Olivia Stabler."

Olivia smirked, knowing that it was time to tell him something. "Well, until then, it's Detective Olivia Benson."

**Aww! Liv's gonna be back to work! And El proposed! Okay, there will be a sequel to this. It will be much better than this story, and it will focus on the wedding, the pregnancy, and their life as parents! It may be as late as New Years by the time I get it up, because I have other ones to work on, and some other upcoming stories. Keep an eye out for them! Bye bye! You guys rock!**


End file.
